Younger Than Springtime
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Little vignettes over the engagement, inspired by another Rodgers and Hammerstein song.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything by Rodger's and Hammerstein; I am merely a devout fan.

**A/N:** I love the shows that Rodgers and Hammerstein, among them _The Sound of Music_. I also love _South Pacific. _In that show is a beautiful love song called "Younger than Springtime," sung by a US Marine who has fallen in love with a young native woman. When I heard this song again randomly, while writing my first SOM fic, I thought "This would make just as much sense if the Captain had sung it to Maria." So that is my inspiration. Each of these chapters will be a one-shot that reflects a lyric in the song, which I will post at the beginning of each of them so those of you who don't know the song will not be confused. And to those people, I highly recommend you look up this musical and its music; like everything Rodgers and Hammerstein did in their extraordinary partnership, it is truly beautiful. Enjoy!

* * *

**Morning, August 16, 1937**

_ Georg woke up slowly from what had been the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years. Before opening his eyes, he let his other senses wake and be satisfied. He heard distant church bells chiming, a lark singing nearby, and the peaceful breathing of his bride along with his own. Inhaling slowly through his nose, he could smell her intoxicating scent in the air. Lying on his stomach, one of his arms was draped across something warm and soft. He felt sunlight on the bare skin of his back and arm. _

_ Finally, he slowly opened his eyes, and he saw his vision clear and focus on the sight of Maria sleeping beside him. A ray of sunlight had fallen on her short golden hair, now tousled on the pillow, almost giving her a halo effect. And Georg knew how much of an angel she was, in every way. She lay on her back, her head tilted in his direction, a hand resting beside her face. Her expression was one of completely peaceful sleep, and beneath his arm he could feel her slow breathing and steady heartbeat._

_ Slowly, he slid his arm off her as he rolled onto his side, making sure to stay close to her. Propping himself up on his elbow, Georg savored this moment of watching her so at peace. As he did, he realized fully for the first time that she was his wife, and that this sight would be what he woke up to every morning for the rest of his life. The thought made his face break into a smile. Yesterday had been their wedding day, and there were so many moments of her that he would never forget. The sight of her walking down the aisle looking straight at him . . . how her eyes had filled with happy tears as they'd exchanged vows of love . . . the wistful expression on her face as they danced the Laendler for the first time since the grand and glorious party . . . her smiling and laughing with the children during the reception . . . the happy, mellow expression on her face just before she'd drifted to sleep on the train ride to Paris . . . her giggles of surprise as he'd picked her up to carry her across the threshold into the honeymoon suite . . . The complete trust and unlimited love mingled with shyness and curiosity as they'd consumated their love, truly becoming one in th eyes of God . . ._

_ Feeling a sudden sweep of strong love and desire sweep through his body as he thought of the previous night, Georg could no longer resist touching her. Still, he did not yet have the heart to wake her and break that expression of peace on her face. So, his touch gentle, he reached out and smoothed her hair. It was warm from the light of the sun, and so soft, just as he'd remembered. _

_ As he gazed at his young bride, he once again could not believe that such a beautiful, young, faithful, spirited and loving woman had given her complete self to him, a stubborn sea captain nearly two decades her senior. Looking back at their time together, he would always regret how he'd first treated her with cold scorn, wrapped his own selfish grief; also how, after he'd danced with her and his eyes had been opened, he'd not only not come after her, but found himself engaged to another woman. Maria had said later how she'd never blamed him for it – he'd run away just like her – but he still hated he'd done it. Thank God she'd come back, proving once again how much braver and a better person she was than him. He didn't deserve her, yet she loved him. And he would love her for the rest of his life._

_ His gaze drifted to the hand that rested on the pillow beside her face. Reaching out to stroke the smooth skin of her palm, Georg recalled the first time he'd held her hand, also the first time he'd ever touched her . . ._


	2. One

_"I touch your hand and my arms grow strong, _

_Like a pair of birds that burst with song . . ."_

**Late Afternoon, July 6, 1937**

Captain Von Trapp was not one for parties, especially not for hosting one. He never thought he would do anything of the sort since Agathe had died. When she had been alive, any parties they'd hosted had been her idea and no hostess so perfect had yet been born. Because of her, the Captain had managed to find some enjoyment in them. As long as he got to be near her, looking as beautiful as a queen, he was content.

Now, with Elsa and the upcoming "grand and glorious party" set for tomorrow night, he couldn't say that he was looking forward to it; he already knew that he would not enjoy himself nearly as much as he had in the past. But in those moments of wanting to just abandon the idea of a party, despite objections from Elsa and Max, all he would have to do is remember the looks on his children's faces when Elsa had first suggested the idea of a party. They had been living joyless lives for too long, and he couldn't deny them this thrill, even if they would only be awake for part of it.

This was his train of thought as he stepped outside, eager to take a break from the party-planning with Max and Elsa. Sounds coming from the lake drew him to the gate, and his eyes beheld a familiar sight: all of his children in a rowboat, going up the shore of the lake, singing and laughing without a care in the world. The first time he had seen this sight three weeks ago, it had angered more than amused him. Now, however, it was beauty to his eyes and ears.

As they rowed close to shore, preparing to get off, they spotted their father. Immediately, all simultaneously smiled, waved and shouted greetings. Thankfully, unlike the last time, they did not stand up. Obviously, this time, they had learned from experience.

_And to think,_ he thought, _they might still be marching about in uniforms . . . _His eyes drifted from each of his seven children's faces to an eighth, sitting at the head of the boat . . . _had it not been for her._

Maria. Mentally, he corrected himself, adding "Fraulein" to it. He'd been doing that a lot lately. When she saw him, a smile came to her face as well, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Again, he mentally shook himself.

The Captain did not think it a bad thing to have more than a cold employer/employee relationship with her, for she had proven herself much more than an employee. It had been her who had opened his eyes to the joy and love of his children again, when he had been too proud and afraid to step away from his grief and strict ways of hiding it. Like a mountain facing a raging sea, she had stood her ground against his unfounded anger, and challenged him with a stubborness matching his own. Even before his anger had dissapated, he had respected her – after all, he had mistakenly called her "Captain." He owed her so much, and from that day he had seen his eyes had been opened, not just to his children and life, but to her . . . and that's what frustrated him.

There were times when he found himself staring at her for longer than would be deemed appropriate. When he had sung "Edelweiss" for the children after the puppet show, his eyes had drifted to Maria. All at once, he was captivated. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than Maria in her blue dress, the light reflecting her golden hair, and her eyes glowing in such a way that he couldn't look away. It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared and there was only them . . .

_What are you thinking? Stop this! _Something was happening to him, and it all had to do with Ma – _Fraulein_ Maria. Did he care about her? Yes. Did he value the friendship and mutual respect that had grown between them? Yes. That should be enough, right? But deep down, the Captain knew that he wanted more . . . and it confused and even scared him, to feel something even akin to what he had felt for Agathe, perhaps something even stronger . . .

"Father!"

The voice of Gretl pulled him out of his thoughts, thankfully. He realized that, all through his train of thought, he had been staring – again – at her governess, who was now looking self-consciously at her hands resting in her lap. To save both of them from further embarassment, the Captain turned all attention to his children.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all have made it to shore without anyone falling in the water this time," he said, and smiled as the children laughed. "And since it's nearly time for dinner, why don't you all go inside and freshen up."

As Maria tied in the boat, the Captain helped each of his children out of the boat. Marta, who was last, kept hold of his hand as she tugged him along with her. "Father?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, using a special gentleness for his most shy child.

"Will . . . will there be many people at the party?"

"Well, from what I've seen of the guest-list, quite a few."

Marta gulped; the thought of such a crowd in her home was daunting to her. "Will . . . what if I trip or make a mistake in manners? I know it is important to be on our best behavior."

The Captain smiled tenderly at his little daughter, and without warning, scooped her up in his arms. "Sweetheart, don't you worry. I know how like a little lady you can be, and everyone will adore you. Just be yourself, and you have nothing to fear."

Marta smiled, reassured by this rare private moment with her father. With a kiss on the cheek, he set her down and she rushed after her brothers and sisters.

As he watched his daughter run after her brothers and sisters, he was shocked to hear a comical noise and the sound of something falling and hitting the ground coming from behind him. Turning, he saw Fraulein Maria lying flat on her face. "Fraulein!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes," came Maria's muffled voice. When she lifted her head, she avoided meeting his gaze. Was she embarassed? "Sometimes my feet have a bad habit of tripping each other instead of letting the other move in front. I've never been called the graceful one."

The Captain had to chuckle. This young woman was full of surprises, and it delighted him. Ever the gentleman, he offered her his hand to help her up. She put her hand in his, and instantly the Captain felt its effect.

An electric shock seemed to go through him – it was their first touch. The Captain felt her soft, small hand encased in his, and he felt a quiet strength course through his veins. It took only that strong grip to get her effortlessly to her feet. They stood there for an immeasurable moment without speaking; just standing there, looking at each other, standing closer than they had ever stood, not letting go of the other's hand because it felt so right where they were.

"Thank you," Maria said breathlessly after what seemed like forever.

The Captain couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, and he almost unconsciously covered the hand he was holding with his other, encasing it completely. It was so soft, so warm, almost delicate. "It was my pleasure." His voice was just as quiet.

Maria broke the gaze, looking down at his hands holding her own. For a moment, she stared at them in wonder, but soon became self-conscious again. Clearing her throat, she pulled her hand free – and the Captain had to resist the urge of holding it where it was. "Well, I should, um, go help the children." With that, Maria rushed towards the house, not looking back.

The Captain did not turn around to watch her. He flexed his fingers and stared at his hands, which felt like they had been burned in the best way. Never had a hand felt so perfect in his . . .


	3. Two

_"My eyes look down at your lovely face,_

_And I hold the world in my embrace . . ."_

**Evening, July 7, 1937**

The slow, almost mournful strands of the Laendler filled the ballroom, and the Captain had to give a small smile. He'd requested to the musicians that they play pieces native to Austria – if he had to host a party, then he would hear music that he loved. Elsa was socializing with the Baron and Baroness Eberfield, not that he thought of asking her to dance. This was a dance he could never picture Elsa doing.

As he came to the garden outside, a curious sight met his eyes: Maria was attempting to teach Kurt how to dance the Laendler. She was patient and enthusiastic – an essential combination in a good teacher – but the sight was still quite amusing. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Out of nowhere, it seemed, a sudden wish swept over him to show his children how a Laendler was supposed to be danced. In other words, he wanted to dance with Maria. So, with a mischievous look on his face, he put his elegant white gloves back on and approached the comical dancing pair.

Maria and Kurt were trying to do the out-and-under turn, and Maria was saying with a laugh, "Kurt, we'll have to practice."

The Captain then approached Kurt and said, "Son, do allow me, will you?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Kurt cheerfully, and the Captain patted his son's head affectionately as he walked back towards his other children. Without further ado, he faced Maria and held out his hand for her.

For a moment she looked stunned and hesitated, but it was only a moment. For in the next, she had placed her hand in his and they stepped forward into the dance.

He watched as a smile crept across Maria's face, eliminating the shock and uncertainty. She was enjoying the dance, and so was he. This surprised him, for he rarely enjoyed dancing. For him, the circumstances had to be perfect and he had to be in the mood. Most importantly, it would have to be with a woman that he wanted to dance with. And he wanted to dance with Maria. For once, he did not question propriety or if this was the right thing to do. All he knew was that he wanted to dance with her, and he was enjoying it as much as she appeared to be.

As she twirled beneath his hand, he recalled the previous day when she had tripped, calling herself ungraceful. Now, in his eyes, she was the epitome of grace. She made the dance seem natural and beautiful, and the Captain was entranced by her, to say the least. He himself couldn't help but smile, too. With each passing moment, he seemed to fall more under her spell. Even when she sashayed around him in what some might call an awkward step, she did it with grace and ease, a radiant smile lighting her face. What was happening to him?

The Captain reached behind his shoulder to grasp her hand again. He couldn't deny the slight jump in his heart as he came in contact with her again. The tone of the music had changed from joyful to intimate, and the mood had changed as well. When Maria had come in front of him again, both seemed in awe of the new intensity in the other's gaze. As the dance itself became more intimate, and his arm encircled her waist, the Captain became less aware of the world around him. She felt so warm in his arms as they twirled together; he could smell the scent of her soap and skin. His midnight blue gaze was locked on her sky blue gaze; neither could look away. And as they danced, their hearts, already entangled, became one.

They both stopped. The Captain couldn't be sure who stopped first; they seemed to be thinking identically. But all he knew was that the moment their dance stopped, their gazes never wavering from each other's, the rest of the world had disappeared. There was only her, in his arms, staring at him with those magical eyes and lovely face. She was his world now, he realized, and finally acknowledged it to himself.

In her eyes, he saw something very strong glowing, though he didn't dare hope to give it the name he wanted to give it, lest he be wrong. But he also saw confusion and fear – had he scared her? Perhaps he had, for now she had broken their positions and slowly backed away from him; her eyes never lingered from his gaze. She said, in a breathless, confused voice, "I don't remember anymore."

The Captain couldn't speak, could find no words. He was still reeling from his revelation, as if he was seeing her for the first time, truly. How beautiful she was, how truly beautiful she was in every way.

From somewhere behind him, he barely heard the voice of one of his daughters say to her governess, "Your face is all red." Indeed it was: her cheeks were flushed, giving her face an appealing glow.

"Is it?" she asked, raising her hands to her cheeks. She still hadn't looked away from him. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

It was the sweetest, most witty thing that could come out of her mouth in that moment. He gave her a small tender smile, his realization not only sweeping through his mind but also bringing his heart back to life.

Captain von Trapp had fallen in love with Maria.


	4. Three

_"Younger than springtime are you . . ."_

**Early Afternoon, July 11, 1937**

Georg von Trapp remembered saying to Maria on her first day that the grounds of his property were "very extensive"; it wasn't until this moment of searching for her did he realize just how true that statement was.

Not since the previous night had Georg been alone with Maria, when they had declared their love and he'd asked her to marry him. At the door to her room, he kissed and hugged her goodnight, loathing that he had to let her go for now. But that morning, he'd seen her at the breakfast table with his children with a glowing smile only for him. After breakfast, they'd told the children of their engagement, and they reacted with pure joy and happiness. They'd spent the morning together talking and singing, preventing Georg and Maria from having a private moment outside of special looks. Unfortunately, Georg had a lunch meeting in town with a visiting friend that he couldn't cancel at so late a time, or postpone since his friend was only in town for a limited engagement. Only now had he managed to come home. He'd found all seven children in the schoolroom working on their studies, and they'd explained how they'd suggested Maria had some time to herself this afternoon.

The first place he went to was the gazebo – he rather hoped she would be there – but she was not. He made his way towards the lake and stopped under a tree, wondering where she could have gone.

Then, he heard the most beautiful voice coming from somewhere above him. "Are you looking for something, Captain?"

At first, Georg thought it couldn't be from above him, but he remembered seeing his children climbing trees that day he'd come back from Vienna. Slowly he looked up into the branches of the tree, and saw Maria sitting on a strong branch, looking down at him with a shy smile on her face.

Georg looked at her with amusement mixed with disbelief and the pure joy of just looking at her; Maria's smile widened and her eyes sparkled. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I came out here to find my fiancée, whom I haven't been able to have a moment alone with all day."

"Is there anything I can do to help remedy the situation?" asked Maria sweetly, teasingly, but he could also see a little hint of shyness. She was not used to their very new intimacy, he knew this, and he resolved to make her comfortable with him.

So he smiled gently and nodded. Maria got the hint, and climbed down from the tree. She startled him by swinging from a lower branch and landing gracefully in front of him. They looked at each other and shared a laugh. The sight of her so happy and glowing turned his smile of amusement to a smile of tenderness. Georg took his hands in his own and kissed them. Keeping one of hers in his own, he asked, "Walk with me?"

Maria nodded, her own smile shy but genuine. They began their stroll along the lake. Georg smiled when she laced her fingers through his, and he brought her hand up to kiss it again. "Tell me something, my dear," he began in a playful tone. "Do my children often ask to be unsupervised during their study hour?"

Maria laughed. "No, not usually. They often beg me either to end it early or not to have it at all, as any children would. It was Liesl and Brigitta who made the suggestion that I take some time for myself. Perhaps they saw how today my thoughts often went beyond the schoolroom."

Georg saw her cheeks tinge pink and he smiled. With feigned nonchalance, he asked, "Oh? And where did your thoughts wander off to?"

She bit her lip as she smiled. "Oh, just ordinary things . . . like nighttime, moonlight, a glass gazebo . . ."

Georg let go of her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist, and her hand in turn came to rest on his back. When she let her head rest on his shoulder, he kissed her head. Both walked in silence contentedly for a few moments, then Georg heard Maria give a frustrated sigh. He stopped to look at her. "What is it?"

Maria bravely met his gaze, even as her cheeks glowed pink. "I just wish I were more used to this; then I wouldn't feel so shy."

Georg kissed her forehead. "Maria, there is no shame in that. I know this is all new for you. We will take our relationship at _your_ pace; I never want you to feel uncomfortable or scared with me. I promise, I will never hurt you. All right?"

Maria smiled gratefully and nodded. "I know it will pass soon. You know very well that it is not in my nature to be shy or timid, even with strict and stubborn sea captains."

"I should say so," said Georg with a chuckle.

"Also," said Maria, resting her free hand on his upper arm. "I never expected this, with you, to feel . . . so natural, so . . . _right_."

Georg raised his own free hand to cup her cheek. "Because _it is,_" he whispered, leaning in closer. "Never forget that, my love." He kissed her lips gently, and she responded sweetly.

When they had broken apart, Georg looked back at the tree he had found Maria in. Scrutinizing it, he could find no lower branches one could easily step onto. Shaking his head, he asked, "How in the world did you manage to climb up that tree?"

Maria laughed. "Oh, I'm a very experienced climber, you know," she said, proudly and teasingly. "Many a scraped knee and a broken wrist have made me an excellent tree climber. I started . . . oh, over fifteen years ago, when I was not yet Gretl's age."

"So that would make you . . . ?" Georg inquired.

Maria blushed a little self-consciously. "Twenty-one going on twenty-two." Looking back at the tree, she said bashfully, "I must sometimes seem a child in your eyes . . ."

Before unfounded shame could enter her consciousness, Georg gently turned her face towards his. "Maria, if I truly thought you a child, would I hold you like this?" His arm wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to him, until her body was resting against his. His other hand cradled the back of her head. He saw her breath become faster and more shallow, and her eyes drifted down to his lips. Reading the signs correctly, Georg leaned forward and touched his lips with hers as he whispered, "And I certainly would do this." His lips captured hers in a seering kiss. She gave an earthy groan and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took all of Georg's self-control not to deepen the kiss; that would make him loose control now, and he had vowed not to scare her. So his lips softened and he covered her face with butterfly kisses before pulling back.

Maria's expression was dazed and in awe, as if she were about to faint. Finally, she spoke in a breathless, high voice: "Point taken."

Georg laughed and hugged her to him. Her own arms slid from around his neck and wrapped around his back, holding him tight to her, her face resting against his neck as her breathing calmed. Resting his cheek against her hair, Georg's gaze drifted to the lake and his thoughts soon drifted. "Age is only a number, I suppose. You are wise beyond your years, and braver, too. Not many twenty-one-year-olds would even consider marrying a retired, middle-aged sailor with seven children and an inexcusable stubborn streak –"

Maria lifted her face and looked him square in the face. Resting her hands over his heart, she said, "There is nothing about you that I would change, Georg. _Nothing_."

She said it with such sincerity and certainty, it shook Georg's heart to the core. She had come to love him despite everything he had done. Though he had been married before, had a family, she wanted him and only him. Overwhelmed suddenly, his arms tightened around her back. Resting his forehead against hers, he breathed deeply and let her presence calm him. He needed reassurance that she really was here with him, in his arms. Her thumbs stroked his shirt as her palms rested over his heart. "I'm here, Georg, I'm right here." Already, she understood him completely.

"Thank you, my Maria," he said in a hoarse voice. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **I love and live for reviews, so please tell me what you think! Also, to those who know what lyrics come next, I am very open to suggestions. I want to hear what you guys think - after all, I want you to like these little stories.


	5. Four

_"Softer than starlight are you . . ."_

**Evening, July 16, 1937**

As Georg sat on the sofa in the drawing room, watching his daughters singing and Maria at his side, he was a picture of contentment. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he was holding her hand in between both of his own . Brigitta and Louisa were singing a duet together, the tune a soft lullaby. Liesl accompanied them on guitar; her lessons with him and Maria were really paying off. On the floor at his feet, his four remaining children sat. Kurt and Marta sat together watching their sisters; they had a close friendship, in the way opposites attract. Frederick was holding a sleepy Gretl in his lap. Georg caught his eldest son's eyes and gave him an approving look of pride. Frederick could barely hide his own smile that his father was proud of him.

The song ended on a dreamy, fading note, leaving the entire room in a dazed sense of mellow content. The applause was quiet but heartfelt. But one person did not applaud, which surprised him. Maria remained still.

Brigitta, ever the observant one, figured it out before he did. "Oh!" she nearly exclaimed, then covered her mouth and spoke in a hushed voice. "We've sung Fraulein Maria to sleep!"

"Wow!" said Louisa. "Usually it's the other way around!"

Georg turned his head and indeed, Maria was sound asleep. He should have noticed when he felt her hand go limp in his hands.

Knowing what to do, he motioned for his children to come closer to him. When they'd all gathered around him, he addressed his three eldest daughters. "As you can clearly see, girls, you've done a lovely – and effective – job. Do you think you can all get yourselves to bed?"

"Of course, Father," said Liesl, rising and taking Marta by the hand.

Frederick picked up Gretl, who had raised her head to look at her parents. "I want to say goodnight to Fraulein Maria!" she said sleepily.

"Blow her a kiss goodnight, darling," Georg whispered. "Good-night, children."

The children all said quiet goodnights and blew kisses before all exiting the room for their own rooms, more than ready for bed after a good but long day.

Looking down at his fiancée, Georg chuckled while a tender smile cross his face. Stroking her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her soft golden hair. "Maria," he murmured in a low, teasing voice.

"Mmm," she groaned, not quite awake yet.

Smiling again, Georg kissed her cheek and rubbed it with his own. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," he breathed into her ear. Then, remembering how the fairy tale went, he shifted his face and kissed her lips lingeringly. She responded as she came back into full consciousness. He felt her fingers entwine with his.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, dazed with love but also confused from sleep. "Georg, what . . ." she began and then looked around, raising her head and sitting up straight. "Where are the children, what . . . what time is it?" She ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I would say that you did a marvelous job teaching Louisa and Brigitta that duet, Maria," said Georg, who still had a small smile playing on his face.

Realizing what must have happened, Maria quickly sat up straight with a gasp, running a hand through her hair. "Oh, oh my goodness! What must they think of me?"

"Don't worry, darling," said Georg soothingly. "Both felt quite happy that they'd managed to sing that lullaby so beautifully that they'd managed to put their wonderful teacher to sleep. If anything, you've boosted both their egos quite sufficiently."

It took a moment for Maria's mind, half-awake from sleep, to process this. "Oh," she said. Looking upwards, she asked, "Did I manage to sleep through putting them to bed, as well?"

"You deserve a break, my love," said Georg, kissing her hand. "I know what a long day you had."

Maria looked at him and gave a small wince, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck. "My neck is not used to sleeping in that very comfortable position."

Georg laughed and motioned for her to come closer. "Come here and turn around."

She obeyed, and Georg began to gently massage her neck with his fingers, easing out the stiffness and tension. _How can skin be so soft? _he wondered. Maria sighed in contentment. "I love those children dearly, but when one tries to keep an eye on all seven of them in town all day when so many stores and sights tempt them to leave the group . . ."

"Even someone as natural a mother as you needs a rest," Georg finished for her.

Maria gasped and turned around to face him abruptly, surprised. He merely smiled and continued to stroke the back of her neck. "I used the right word, my dear."

She turned back around with a humble smile on her face. His fingers continued to kneed and rub the muscles of her neck until she felt her completely relax. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, almost purring, but he was sure she didn't realize how that tone of voice could affect him. Nevertheless, he could not resist bending down to kiss her neck. First at the back, then the crook of her neck, where he let his lips linger gently. A soft moan escaped from Maria's throat, which excited him even more. His lips travelled up her neck and to her ear. He whispered, "I love you."

Maria turned around to face him. Her face was pink and her eyes were shining. She reached up her hand to touch his cheek gently. Georg realized that she had never touched his face before, and she knew it too. The expression in her eyes was one of tender curiosity as she stroked his cheek, ran her fingers along the line of his jaw. Her touch was soft and gentle, and he closed his eyes and smiled in pure pleasure at the sensation of her touching him.

When Georg felt her lips kiss his cheek, he himself gave a sigh and opened his eyes when she pulled back. "I love you, too," she said sincerely.

No longer able to resist her, Georg leaned forward and kissed her lips. At first the kiss was gentle, but soon that was not enough for Maria. She responded strongly, running both of her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. She'd never responded so strongly before, so how could Georg possibly resist the opportunity? Wrapping an arm around her, Georg leaned her against the back of the couch. When he felt her lips part a little under his own, he let his tongue gently stroke her lips. She inhaled and slowly opened her mouth, allowing him in. He explored her mouth with persistent gentleness, tasting her, so soft and sweet . . .

It was getting harder and harder to control himself now, when he felt her tongue mimicking his own. She was responding to his touches naturally, with a passion only beginning to awaken. To think he was the first person to touch her in this way, that she would trust him so with her body . . .

That thought brought him back to reality, and he ended the kiss, but slowly so as not to startle her. Georg rested his forehead against hers, and both tried to regain a normal breathing pace. They'd taken a new step, and Georg was relieved that he hadn't scared her in the process. Just to make sure, he pulled her into his arms as they both rested on the couch.

Maria's face was flushed pink, and her lips were moist and swollen. Her eyes were half-closed, glazed with desire that was being replaced with awe. She clutched to him tightly and buried her face in his chest when a strong emotion crossed her face.

"Maria," he murmured. What was she thinking? Feeling? "Please, talk to me."

Maria shuddered. "I'm experiencing so many new things with you, feelings I had no idea existed, let alone that I could feel them. They scare me sometimes, and yet . . . It's to you I turn when I'm scared, because I feel so safe . . ." Maria raised her head to meet his eyes. Her own were overbright. "You are my everything," she almost whispered, her voice full of awe and love.

"And I am yours," he said devotedly, sweeping the back of his fingers slowly across her soft, flushed cheek.

Maria lowered her head to rest on his shoulder, and kissed his neck. He supressed a shudder and kissed her hair. They held each other for a long time, completely content in each other's arms.


	6. Five

_"Warmer than winds of June are_

_The gentle lips you gave me . . ."_

**Midday, July 23, 1937**

"Oh, how lovely!" exclaimed Maria as her dessert of apple struddel was placed before her. Georg had taken her to lunch at a lovely outdoor café in town, to give her a break from the hectic wedding planning. The look of relief and delight at his proposal was a lovely sight to his eyes, especially after having watched her stress and worry over getting the wedding organized in order to please the many people who would have to come.

But now was a moment of pure relaxation, and she took her time enjoying her favorite dessert, and he was content to just watch her and enjoy his tea.

Looking up at him, she said sincerely, "Thank you so much for this, Georg. I really needed to get out of the house for a while."

"Yes, life seems much better when you only have simple old me to deal with, hmm?" said Georg nonchalantly, but with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Maria laughed and rolled her eyes, and let her gaze wander off down the street. Soon, she became lost in thought, and Georg reached for her hand. "Where are you wandering off to?"

A small smile came to her face and she clutched his hand. "It still amazes me sometimes . . . how different you are from the man I first met."

Georg looked down at their joined hands, and stroked her palm with this thumb. It still pained him to think of how he'd first treated her on that first day. "Less of a cold-hearted tyrant, I suppose."

Maria turned her head to look at him. "I wouldn't have called you that."

"Well, it's accurate," said Georg, his own gaze now drifting as his own thoughts went back. Luckily, his fiancée would not let him do that for long.

"Georg," he heard her say in a firm voice, and he met her eyes again. They had a blazing light in them. "What's past is past, and all that matters is that your children love you, and I love you. With all my heart, I do."

A small but genuine smile spread on his face as his eyes gave her an equally blazing gaze. Raising her hand to his lips, he gave the inside of her wrist a tender kiss.

"Besides," said Maria, her gaze shifting from blazing to mischievous and shy. "There is one nice thing about you that did not change, only increased."

Relaxing into the conversation again, he asked, "And what would that be?"

Now it was Maria's cheeks that blazed; she was shy about admitting it, but he could see her determination to cheer him up winning out. "Well, do you remember when I told you that you didn't look at all like a sea captain?"

"Ah, yes. How could I forget that?"

"Well, do you know what I meant by that?"

"I woud very much like to."

She gave a shy giggle and lowered her gaze to their interlocked fingers as she explained in such a quiet voice that he had to lean forward. "Well, you seemed much to handsome to be a sea captain."

Quite satisfied and completely happy, he spoke when she raised her gaze again. "And _you_," he murmured seductively, "seemed much too lovely to be a governess."

Maria smiled as he kissed her hand again. "By the way, I've always wondered about that day – why did you make me turn around in front of you? It almost seemed like I was being inspected or checked over."

Georg laughed, embarrassed. "Well, my dear, I think you've hit the nail on the head. My frame of mind was militaristic, you know that. But it also has to do with what I just said: there was too pretty of a woman in too ugly of a dress. It was perplexing to me, and I think I couldn't believe it at first."

"Hmm," said Maria, contemplating this new bit of information with a small smile. "When you did that, I was half-expecting you to say something like, 'Straighten up!' or 'Wipe your face!'" She ended on a laugh, and so did he. Georg couldn't think of a rebuttal, so he just laughed with her.

A church bell sounded in the distance, marking the start of another hour, reminding them both that it was time for their date to end.

Maria sighed. "I suppose it's time to head home."

"Unfortunately," said Georg. "It seems as though we hardly have time only to ourselves."

"Just a few more weeks, and I'll be all yours," she said quietly.

He looked at her intensely and just said, "Yes."

Understanding his tone, Maria blushed and looked down for a moment, but met his gaze again.

Very reluctantly, he released her hand. "I'll just head inside to pay. I won't take a minute."

Maria nodded and they rose from their seats. "I'm going to sit by the fountain."

"All right, love," he replied, who couldn't resist kissing her hand again before letting her go to head into the café.

As he was exchanging some money with the cashier, he looked out the store window to glimpse Maria, and to his surprise she was not alone. But it was certainly not by her choice – a man in ragged clothes and covered with grime seemed to be questioning her incessantly, leaning closer and closer, invading her personal space. The way she was scooting along the edge of the fountain, looking more and more ill at ease.

"Keep the change," he muttered absently to the cashier, and immediately headed out of the café. He walked quickly, his eyes not leaving the sight of his fiancée, who clearly needed him. As he crossed the street, their conversation came to his ears.

"Really, sir, I don't have anything to give you –" Her voice was a façade of calm strength, but underneath she was beginning to get scared.

"That's not a very smart thing to say," said the ugly man in an even uglier voice, and he grabbed Maria hard by the forearm, causing her to whimper in surprise and pain while her face contorted in surprised terror.

In that moment, the gentleman inside Georg quickly went out the window. In a flash, he grabbed the man's wrist of the hand that was holding Maria, and with his other hand he grabbed the man's collar, turning him to face him. Georg could smell alcohol on his person.

"_If you have any brains left that have not been ruined_," said Georg, in a very soft, _very _dangerous voice. "_You will take your hand off my fiancée. __**Now.**_"

The man's face instantly went from menacing to terrified, and he immediately released his grip on Maria's arm. Obviously, he wasn't too drunk to get the message. "Ooooohhh," he said with a slur. "So she's with _you,_ my good sir. Of course, such a lovely lady would not be alone –"

Georg's grip only got tighter, stepping closer to the man, never flinching or blinking. "_You don't talk to her, or even look at her, __**ever**__ again, or you deal with me. Are we clear?"_

The man could only nod quickly, still looking terrified. Very slowly, Georg released his grip on the drunk, who once he could move ran – or staggered – away from them as fast as he could.

Georg took a very slow, very deep breath to calm himself. He had not been so angry since his days in the navy, when the lives of his men were threatened. How he had managed to stop himself from pushing that drunk in the fountain was beyond him. Perhaps because Maria was so near.

Turning to look at her, he became instantly worried. She held the forearm that had been clutched gingerly with her other hand, and was staring at it with the same terrified, vulnerable expression. All anger went out of his mind, replaced by worry and compassion. "Maria, are you –"

"I want to go home," she said in a voice that was small, but left no room for argument.

Deciding it would be best not to push her, he said, "Of course," and escorted her to the car, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

On the ride back, Maria was silent, leaning her head against the door, her eyes far away and pained. The fear had never quite left her face. Georg held onto one of her hands the entire way back. He realized that he'd never seen her really scared before. Not even when he'd first met her – then she was bewildered and surprised. Or that day she'd fallen into the lake – the last thing she'd been was afraid; she'd been strong and brave. And the times when he'd danced with her and then declared his love for her – she'd been vulnerable, sometimes confused, but never afraid. But now he'd seen her scared, truly scared. He longed to know why, and to help her.

When he'd pulled the car up to the house, Georg immediately got out and went to the other side to help her out. If she was going to let him help her, he knew Maria would need to be in a completely safe place.

Opening the car door, he held out his hand to Maria. "Come, my love," he said gently, calmly, pleading. She did not hesitate to bring her hand to his, and she did not resist as he led her behind the house to their special place: the gazebo..

And once inside, Georg looked into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands. Brushing his lips along her forehead slowly, he heard her give a sound of relief. She collapsed into his arms, and he held her to him. He felt her body shaking, and he rubbed her back in a soothing motion in case she was crying. She was.

"G-Georg," he barely heard her whisper into his shirt. "Could . . . could you please . . ."

"Anything, love," he whispered back.

"Tighter," was all she said, and both their arms wrapped tighter around the other. Georg remembered their conversation from last week, about how he made her feel safe. So he held her tightly to him, giving her that reassurance she needed. Almost involuntarily, he began to hum a familiar tune into her hair, in an attempt to sooth her. The song was their song, that spoke of their love for each other. The gesture worked, for soon he felt Maria's arms loosen a bit around his torso. She hummed with him, their voices blending in perfect harmony. His fingers stroked the back of her neck in a familiar gesture. She looked up at him eventually, her face stained with tears but her eyes shining with love, gratitude, and trust. "Can we sit down?"

Immediately, he moved her towards the nearest bench inside the gazebo, where he sat down, an arms still around her. She leaned against his side. "I'm sorry I –"

"Hush," he said immediately and firmly. "No apologies." He moved his free hand to gently stroke the forearm that had been grabbed almost violently. She sighed. He said, "Whatever you tell me, I will keep in confidence." She'd never opened up about her past too much to him – all he knew was that her parents had died when she was young, and she'd lived with her uncle until going to the abbey. There she had stopped, and he had not pushed her.

Maria nodded. "I know." Taking a deep breath, she began. "When that man came up to me – out of nowhere it seemed – he asked if I had any spare change. I told him I didn't, but he would not believe me. When I insisted as firmly as I could, he grabbed me . . ." She took another very deep breath. "My uncle would . . . often grab me like that when he'd been drinking and I was trying to get away from him . . . sometimes he would beat me with his belt . . ."

Another shudder passed through her body, and Georg felt sick. How could anyone do such a thing to someone like her? The arm around her shoulders tightened, and he kissed her temple once, twice, tenderly. "Oh, my love . . ."

She shook her head and looked at him again, quite calm. "It was a long time ago, Georg. It didn't happen very often, only when he'd really drunk himself into a stupor. Usually, he just ignored me. I took care of him as best I could until the drink killed him – I couldn't find it in my heart to just abandon him, the only family I had left, though I wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Now, I hardly think of those dark times, but today . . . when I smelled him and he grabbed me like that . . . it just took me right back . . . scared me half to death, too. If you hadn't come right then –"

"I wish I'd come sooner, I should have run," whispered Georg into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Maria. You're safe now."

"With you, I know I am," she murmured, and buried her face into his neck. Georg raised her forearm to his lips and placed kisses along her skin, making her sigh contentedly. After a few moments, both heard the sounds of their children's laughter. They must be headed outside after their lunch.

"We should join them," said Maria.

Georg just nodded. "Are you all right now?"

"Better than that," said Maria, smiling at him. They rose and Georg began to lead her out of the gazebo. But then she stopped him by tugging at his hand.

"Georg . . ." she began, but she seemed not to find the right words. Georg suddenly felt very vulnerable; her gaze was so strong, even stronger than the blazing look she'd given at the café. Slowly she stepped up to him and placed her warm palm on his cheek. Bringing her face closer to his by standing on her tiptoes, Maria said, very quietly but with every feeling, "Thank you so much." Then, for the first time, she was the one to press her lips to his.

Maria's lips were soft and very warm, and Georg's heart overflowed. He responded ardently, their kiss turning into a languid, heartfelt promise, as he cradled the back of her head.

She was his miracle.


	7. Six

_"Gayer than laughter are you . . ."_

**Midday, July 27, 1937**

_What is taking her so long?_ thought Georg as he sat at the table surrounded by his children. She had rarely been late to the table of any meal since her first night in the house, especially after their engagement. But as he sat with the children waiting for her so they could begin eating lunch.

Noting a guilty look on the faces of the younger children, he asked to the table at large, "Children, is there any particular reason you know of that Maria is running late?"

Marta and Gretl hung their heads, and Liesl proceeded to explain. "Well, father, both of the little ones wanted very much to paint this morning. We didn't have very much pink paint, and so the both of them began to argue over it." At this remark she cast a gentle but disapproving look at the very guilty-looking little ones. "When Fraulein Maria tried to compromise with them, the paint they were fighting over ended up splashing onto her dress and arms."

"Ah, I see," said Georg, turning his gaze onto Gretl, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Marta, who was fighting back tears. Both looked at them with fear, as if expecting him to blow his whistle or yell at them. His heart twisted a little at the sight – Marta and Gretl had been the most starved of his loves in the span of their lives, yet they had immediately run to him when he'd opened his arms to his children again. But at these times, it was very easy for them to remember when he'd been strict and distant. They didn't want to disappoint him, but what he sometimes forgot was that it was not because they feared him, it was because they loved him.

"Girls," he said in a disciplinary but still gentle tone, and they seemed to relax a little. "Now what see what happens when you don't share. So you will not be getting any dessert after lunch today. Have you apologized to Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Father," said Marta, nodding her head vigorously.

"All right, then," said Georg, rising from his chair. "Well, you may all start eating, now that we know where everyone is. I'm just going to tell Cook about a change in the dessert numbers, and check on Maria. I'll be back straight away."

With the sound of eating utensils clinking and scraping in his ears, Georg left the dining room and proceeded to the kitchen. After telling Cook to keep two of the desserts saved for later – he couldn't bear to throw them away, and he knew his girls would try their best to make him and Maria proud that day – Georg quickly proceeded up the stairs towards Maria's room. He wasn't worried about her at all; a dress stained with paint would not be something that would get Maria upset, a quality about her he found very refreshing. But he did welcome the opportunity of possibly stealing a kiss and escorting her down to lunch.

When coming to her door, Georg knocked. When no response came, he opened the door and went in. She wasn't there. But before panic could seep into his mind, Georg heard sounds coming from the bathroom. There was water running from the bathtub, and the sound of Maria's cheerful humming. Smiling, he decided to wait for her outside the room. But as he turned towards the door, his eyes caught something laid open on the bed.

It looked to be a journal of some kind, and he easily recognized Maria's handwriting. _Maria's journal_ . . . Oh, the mere idea was so tempting to him in the worst way. How long had she been writing in it, and what had she written? The things he might find in that book, what had been written on those days that had marked their relationship . . . Though his mind screamed to the contrary, almost involuntarily he walked towards the bed, keeping his eyes on the document. When he reached his hand down for the journal, his thoughts were so focused on his task that he did not hear the bathroom door open.

But he did hear her exclaim, "Georg!"

Instantly, his hand recoiled and his head shot up, and met Maria's angry gaze. She stood in the doorway with a wet dress now clenched in a fist, her other hand clenching on the doorknob. She had changed into a new dress, and was looking at him with shock and outrage.

He wanted to explain, to excuse his actions, but he knew there was no excuse. "Maria, I –"

"Out. _Now_," she said – no, not said, _commanded._ And he knew it would be best to obey, so he did, shutting her bedroom door behind him.

Georg rubbed his forehead with his palm and cursed under his breath as he walked down the stairs. He was in trouble now, and he knew it. What had possessed him to try and do something so stupid? He had no right to come into her room without her permission in the first place. Before entering the dining room again, he managed to get a normal expression back on his face for the sake of the children. It would not be wise to worry them.

"Is Fraulein Maria coming?" asked Brigitta, noticing his solitary entrance.

"She'll be down directly," replied Georg, attempting to sound carefree, and hoping what he was saying was true.

But he needn't have worried. A minute later, Maria walked in. "Sorry I'm late, children," she said, in a tone of voice that sounded as if nothing had just happened. Once she sat down, Marta and Gretl immediately started talking at once.

"I'm so sorry, Fraulein –"

"We should have just shared the paint –"

"Girls, girls," said Maria firmly, but chuckling. "You've said this to me before, and haven't I already said it's all right? That dress was due for a wash, anyway." She reached for Gretl and lifted her face up. "Chin up." Gretl smiled, and Maria kissed her hair. She then blew a kiss at Marta, who was sitting by her father. Georg felt extremely jealous for a moment of his seven-year-old daughter, but he knew what they had done had been far better than what he'd almost done. A private man himself, he completely understood. And that only made him feel more ashamed.

Throughout the meal, Maria behaved as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. At least, to the children she was her usual self. But she completely ignored Georg. More than once, he'd tried to catch her eye, but her eyes seemed to avoid his like a magnet with opposite polarities. Even when he tried to speak to her, she would just nod and quickly move on. Yes, she was very angry, and Georg wondered how long this phase of it would last. Knowing Maria, he knew that sooner or later she would confront him. But if he wanted to get on her good side quicker, he knew it would be best to let her approach him, especially since she was pointedly ignoring him right now. Cornering her would only make her more angry. So he would wait, and he prayed he had enough strength to endure however long her silence would last.

When lunch was over, Maria rose from the table and said brightly and briskly, "Come along, children, follow me!" It was their time for their hour of study, and they all complied. Maria walked quickly out of the room, did not even looked at Georg as she passed him. It felt to him like a wave of ice hitting him. While walking out, Liesl and Brigitta cast him apprehensive looks – they had noticed how their governess had so pointedly ignored their father, which was completely out of the ordinary. He tried to give them reassuring glances, but that's difficult when he wasn't reassured himself.

The hour of study seemed very long to Georg. He shut himself up in his office and tried to bury himself in the bills or in a book, but he couldn't stick with just one for long. Most of the hour was used up pacing and feeling restless and worried. Finally, when he could not stand the room any longer, Georg decided that a "march about the grounds, breathing deeply" – or just a walk – would do him good.

He had no idea for how long he'd walked for – past the end of the school hour apparently – when he heard someone rushing towards him. Looking around, he saw Liesl rushing towards him. "Father!" she called. There was no panic on her face, so Georg knew there was nothing wrong.

"Yes, Liesl?" he said, who had to smile at the way she was flustered. "Slow down now, I'm not going anywhere."

"Can you come with me? Fraulein Maria wants to see you."

"Of course," said Georg, feeling both relieved and apprehensive at the same time. He had no idea what to expect.

They found Maria leaning against a tree near some bushes. She looked up when she heard people approaching. She didn't look at Georg at first, but at Liesl. "Thank you, Liesl," said Maria, nodding her head.

Liesl nodded back, and looked apprehensively at her father. He gave a small smile and pinched her cheek gently, causing her to smile before she walked away.

Georg then turned to face Maria, who was finally looking at him. Her eyes were cold and her jaw was set. She was still angry, he deduced, and was instantlly uncomfortable. As horrible as it sounded, he wished that either she had done something wrong as well or that he had some reasonable excuse for what he'd done, or nearly done. But he didn't, and she had every right to be angry. Not used to being in this position, he scratched his left ear.

Deciding it was best to just apologize now, he began, "Maria, I –"

But she cut him off with a sharp, clipped, and authoritative. "In the future, you will do kindly to remember that there are certain things in my room which are not to be disturbed."

Instantly, his mind flashed back to her first day as governess. The tone of voice she was using sounded exactly the same as when he'd used it on her. Later in their lives, he would smile at this, but now, he just felt shocked and ashamed. "Of course," he said, nodding.

Apparently the shock had not gone from his face, and she noticed. Taking a small step forward, the expression on her face not changing, she said, "Why do you stare at me that way?"

Now his sense of déjà vu was stronger than ever, and his jaw dropped. The way she was saying it, and how she stood before him . . . Maria was _mimicking_ him! Georg gave an uneasy chuckle before he answered. "Well, you look like a lovely woman who has every right to be angry." He was sincere, even when playing along with her.

She seemed to see his sincerity, but she wasn't through playing yet. "And I'm afraid _you _look like a captain who was caught red-handed."

He could think of no rhetort, since it was true.

"Turn around, please," she commanded briskly.

"What?"

"Turn," she said, almost exasperatedly, twirling her finger in the air. Now, as he obeyed, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She really was doing an accurate job, and that only made it all the more funny. When he faced her again, she clapped her hand behind her back and began to pace. She spoke in that mimicking and convincing tone again, "Now, Captain, I have a problem. As I know only too well, being curious is an endearing quality but being nosy is just rude. People do not like having their personal space invaded without their permission, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I would," began Georg. "And believe me, I –"

"I'm not finished yet, Captain," She silenced him with that and a wave of her hand. "Now, what is the punishment to be for such an offense? I can reason it is only fair that the person who invades someone's personal space without permission should have his own personal space invaded. Does that sound reasonable?"

Georg couldn't help it, the opportunity was too perfect. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute. Maria stopped her pacing and looked at him with surprised eyes, and Georg just gave an innocent look back.

Then, Maria's eyes got a mischievous glint and her lips turned ever-so-slightly upward in a satisfied smirk. As she reached into the pocket on her skirt, she said very quietly, "I'm glad you agree."

What she did next she did so fast – it wasn't until he heard the actual blow of the whistle ringing in his ears that his jaw dropped in shock. But before he could even do anything else, he heard the nearby bushes rustle and felt seven small shapes collide with him, knocking him to the ground. All seven of his children were tickling him and laughing, and soon he was laughing too. Soon it turned into a battle to get himself up, but his chidren would have none of it. So Georg attacked them with tickles too, but they always got the upper hand – he was outnumbered, seven to one.

Finally, mercifully, he heard the sound of the whistle blowing again, and the tickling immediately ceased. The children sat up, and he raised his head from where he lay on the ground to look at a very amused Maria. The smile had only grown wider, and the gleam in her eyes stronger. "Thank you, children," she said, her voice forcibly casual. "You've been _most _helpful. Go on inside now."

Laughing, the children got up and ran towards the house, on a new high having taken down their father. Georg got up and watched them all run, shaking his head.

The sound of a surpresesd laugh made Georg slowly turn back to Maria. All coldness and hardness in her face had gone, even though most of her face she was covering with her hands. Her eyes were shining with merriment, and she couldn't quite stop the sounds of her laughter from escaping her.

That was it. Neither would remember who started running first, but in the next moment, Maria was running – and laughing – and Georg was chasing her. It's hard to run fast when laughter is uncontrollable, so Georg soon caughter. He grabbed her round the waist and they soon fell to the ground. A wicked smile now on his face, Georg leaned over her and began to tickle her sides. As she squealed, laughed and writhed under him, he said laughing himself, "I should think you would know the difference between punishment and torture, Fraulein!"

"All right, all right," she managed to say, breathless, trying to stop his hands. "I couldn't resist, I'm sorry!"

Those last words made him stop, and he watched as she regained her breath and her laughter faded. Her smile was so beautiful, it quite took his breath away. When she saw the serious expression in his gaze, her expression became serious as well.

Stroking her face, Georg said what needed to be said. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Maria. I had no right to look at your journal, much less enter your room without your permission. I had come up to make sure you were all right and to escort you down to lunch. When I knocked and I heard no answer . . ."

Maria looked at him intently, then shook her head. "I must admit, you really surprised me today. What were you even hoping to find?"

Georg didn't know the answer to this question, at least specifically. So he shrugged and said, as he traced the line of her jaw, "I want to know everything about you, Maria. That's the only thing I can honestly say."

To his relief, Maria gave a soft smile, and touched the hand that was touching her face. "Georg, you do that by _asking_ me! You can ask me anything you want – I _want _you to know me. All right?"

Georg nodded. "So, does that mean I am forgiven?"

Her expression turned to one of exaggerated contemplation, but he caught the twinkle in her eyes. "You've said you're sorry, and I _think_ I believe you . . ." She ended with a baiting smile, a charming smile.

Now he smiled. "Well, I'll just have to show you then, won't I?" And his mouth descended upon hers in a powerful kiss, where he could say all he felt and all he wanted her to know. She gave a groan of satisfaction, and curled her arms around his neck. Wrapping his own arms around her, he turned them over so she rested atop him, making her gasp into his mouth. After a few wonderful minutes of kissing, he pulled away and looked at her blushing face. She stroked his jaw line with her fingers as a tender expression crossed her face. "You're forgiven, Georg."

"Thank you, Maria," he murmured, and held her to his chest.

After a content moment, he heard a small giggle escape from her as she raised her head. "And it's nice to know that if ever you do something stupid again, you are pathetically ticklish."

She jumped and exclaimed when his fingers gave her side a brief tickle. "Touché, you wicked woman!"

They both burst out laughing, and Georg knew he would never get enough of the sound of her laughter and the sight of her smiling face.


	8. Seven

_"Sweeter than music are you . . ."_

**Evening, July 27, 1937**

Now that all was forgiven between the two lovers, the atmosphere around the villa was much lighter. Dinner was a very funny affair, because most of the children could barely repress their giggles. To be able to bring their father down was a point of new pride to them, even if it was by the specific order of their governess.

Georg wasn't really irritated by this – at least, in a bad way. Rolling his eyes, he finally said, "Really, children, there's no reason to look so pleased with yourselves. You would never had been able to take me down if I hadn't been caught by surprise."

All of the children finally burst out laughing, and Maria just gave him a very amused, very disbelieving look from across the table. He narrowed her eyes at her in mock annoyance.

"W-w-we're sorry, F-father," Liesl tried to say through her giggles. "It w-wasn't our idea, we swear."

"Of course it wasn't," said Georg, leaning forward and keeping his stare on Fraulein Maria. She just gave an innocent shrug and turn her gaze towards the ceiling. It was so charming he had to smile.

Dessert finished amongst more giggles and laughs, and Georg finally got some order at the table. "All right, children, settle down," he said with an authoritative tone. "Now, since I believe you've used up all of your energy on this little prank, it stands to reason that you must be absolutely _exhausted_. So, I believe it's time for bed."

There was groaning but no real objections. They were, in fact, tired. So, Frau Schmidt came in and escorted them out of the dining room, after each child had kissed Georg and Maria good-night.

When the two lovers were left alone in the dining room, Georg approached a confused looking Maria. "Why are they going to bed so early, Georg?" she asked.

"Well," said Georg, stopping beside Maria. "I still want to make up for my awful behavior today, so this evening is for us, and anything we do is up to you."

Maria's eyes brightened. "Really? Can I hold you to that promise, Captain?"  
Georg took her hand and kissed it. "You have my word." She smiled and his heart lifted to see her so happy.

Maria stood up from her chair and, raising his hand with both of hers, kissed his palm. "Well, then, I've been wanting to ask you this since the night of the puppet show."

"Yes?"

"Would you play 'Edelweiss' again, and teach me how to play it? I only heard the song that one time."

Her request surprised her, and while he felt a little shy about performing for her, he couldn't deny her when her eyes clearly showed her desire to hear him play. So he kissed her forehead and led her to the music room, where he knew Maria's guitar was.

The music room was only beginning to look like a room that was used often. Along with the ballroom, this room had been locked up since the death of Agathe. But, after Georg had reconnected with his children, this room was the first to be opened again. The lovely grand piano stood in the center of the room, with comfortable couches surrounding it, and lovely French windows facing the lake.

"I never cease to be awed," murmured Maria, looking at the room.

"It's been behind closed doors too long," said Georg, looking around the room with regreat. When he felt Maria kiss his cheek, he came back to reality and led her towards the sofa where her guitar was resting.

As Georg picked up the guitar and prepared to play, he have a self-conscious chuckle. "Perhaps the reason I refuse to let my children sing in public is because I am so shy about it."

"You have nothing to be shy about," she said, putting her palm on his shoulder. "I remember the first time I heard you sing . . . I think it was the first time I was struck speechless by a sound."

Georg smiled and chuckled. "You win, Fraulein, I'll sing."

She smiled and settled back on the couch to listen. As he began to play, his nervousness melted away. He thought back to the last time he had played this song, with his children, Max, Elsa and her all watching him. It had only been because of her pleading eyes that he'd agreed to perform the song. And as he had, his eyes had fallen on Maria; for the first time, he'd truly noticed how beautiful she was, and the rest of the world had disappeared as they'd looked at each other.

This time, it really was just the two of them, and both knew their feelings. So, as he sang the song, Georg kept his eyes on Maria, the woman he loved.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_ Every morning you greet me_

_ Small and white, clean and bright,_

_ You look happy to meet me._

_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,_

_ Bloom and grow forever._

_ Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_ Bless my homeland forever._

His voice and the chords of the guitar drifted as he kept his eyes on her. Georg saw how bright her eyes were, and watched a tear glide down her cheek. He reached out and gently caressed her face, wiping the tear away. She exhaled and nuzzled her face into his hand.

"Come now, Fraulein," he said softly. "It didn't sound _that_ bad, did it?"

Maria did not pick up the teasing in his voice – so wrapped in emotions she was – and said earnestly. "Oh, no, it wasn't bad at all, believe me, I –"

Before she could continue rambling on, Georg had moved the guitar out of the way, leaned forward and kissed her quiet. He cradled her face in his hands as he did so, pouring out all of his love, and she in return. Pulling away from her, he said what he'd just shown: "I love you."

In response, she lifted her face up to his again, and let him shower her face in sweet kisses. But before things could get too heated, Georg pulled away and picked up the guitar again. "Your turn," he said with a smile, handing her the instrument.

Maria proved to be a good listener and pupil. She nailed the song after only a few missteps, and could soon play it as well as him. She now sang it to Georg, so it was his turn to be spell-bound. When she had finished, Georg smiled and clapped. "Well done! I am _such _an excellent teacher!"

Maria laughed and playfully slapped his arm. After a few more hours of lessons, talking, and kissing, both agreed it was best to head upstairs to bed. Hand in hand, they ascended the stairs and went to the children's rooms to peep in on them as they slept, as was their custom.

When they came to the door of Marta and Gretl's room, both could hear the sound of fussing. Opening the door, they could see Marta tossing and turning a bit, no doubt having a bad dream. Maria immediately left his side, sat on the edge of Marta's bed, and began smoothing the little girl's hair. As she did, she hummed "Edelweiss" softly. Almost involuntarily, Georg joined in with her. She cast him an appreciative and loving smile, and he nodded. Very soon, Marta was sleeping soundly again, a small smile playing across her face.

Georg could not help but smile at the three facts ringing true in his mind and heart: he had found his love, his children had found a mother, and the sound of her voice was the sweetest sound in the world.


	9. Eight

_"Angel and lover, heaven and earth, are you to me."_

**Morning, July 31, 1937**

Despite the new bliss of life at the Von Trapp home, not even the miracle that was Maria could prevent the Anschluss from looming on the horizon of their lives.

Reading the morning paper before breakfast was Georg's custom. He was a naturally early riser; his time in the navy had drilled that into him. At least, when he slept alone, he rose with the dawn. But when he'd been married, he'd had a more normal waking time. If not, he was content to just watch Agathe sleeping beside him. When she'd died, nighttime had become almost unbearable. It took him forever to fall asleep, and he'd wake up with the sun after only a few hours. Over the years, it had gotten better, and by the time Maria had come into their lives, he was sleeping regular hours again. Now that Georg knew that soon he would not be alone at night anymore, he began to feel restless at night again. He knew that would change when Maria became his wife, and he could not wait for the day when that happened. That night, he would become completely whole again, when they could consummate their love and he could hold her in his arms while they slept.

The morning had dawned rainy, cloudy and gloomy. Though he did not wake up the children, he could very well imagine their groans. He did not envy Maria's job this day, dealing with seven restless children. Just as he was resolving to help her in her daily task, Franz delivered his morning coffee and paper in his study.

But by the time his coffee mug was empty and the paper had been read, Georg did not want to see anybody. With a curse he threw the newsprint to the ground, and began pacing restlessly. The words of Herr Zeller – that low-life rat of a man – rang uninvited in his ears:

_Perhaps those who would warn you that the Anschluss is coming – and it _is coming_, Captain – perhaps they would get further with you by setting their words to music._

Another angry bout caused him to punch the wall. Cursing in pain, he looked down on his scraped knuckles. Nothing was going right today.

A knock came to the door, and curtly said, "Come in."

The door opened and Frau Schmidt looked in. "Sir, breakfast is ready."

Looking down at his hand, and feeling the pounding anger in his head, Georg knew he did not want to have his family endure his bad mood with him. If it were up to him, his children would never have to see that angry man again. So he replied, "Thank you, Frau Schmidt. Tell them to start without me and not to wait. I have no appetite this morning."

Nodding, Frau Schmidt's gaze went to his hand. "May I get you anything else, sir?"

Inwardly he chuckled; his housekeeper had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox at times. "No, thank you, I am fine."

After Frau Schmidt had left him alone, Georg sank into his desk chair, his head in his hands. How long he sat in that position he didn't know, waiting for the pounding in his head to fade away. After a time, he got up and went to the long window, staring out at the rain pouring down, letting his mind drift.

Georg barely heard a soft knock at the door over the rain and did not answer it. He heard and saw the door open in the reflection of the window glass. The light shining off her golden hair and the fabric of her dress told him it was Maria. He was aware of the wetness on his cheeks and couldn't bring himself to face her. Maria didn't say anything, which surprised him; was she nervous or scared to see him like this? He heard and saw her approach him slowly, stopping to pick up the paper and looking closely at it. The heavy, emotional sigh he heard from her so well represented how they both felt.

For a moment, she just stood there, looking at him. Then she dropped the paper and came up behind him. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, resting her head on the back of his shoulder blades.

Georg looked down at her right hand, which rested over his heart. Covering his own larger hand over hers, he felt his throat closing up again. How could he have come to deserve her?

After wiping his face with his free hand, he turned around to face her. Maria looked up at

him with eyes that radiated worry and love. He raised his fingers to trace her lips gently. "Thank you, love." His voice was a little hoarse.

"For what?" she asked softly. "Holding you?"

"You have no idea how soothing just your presence is to me."

Now her own eyes teared up, and she pulled him to her again, and he held her tightly to his chest. After a few moments he moved them to a nearby, plush armchair, resting her on his lap.

Maria rested her head on his shoulder, and both looked at the newsprint on the ground. "Sometimes I fear the whole world is going crazy," said Georg. "Where is the country I sacrificed everything for? It's disappearing, and I can't bear to think of what will happen when it's completely gone."

"It will never be completely gone, Georg," said Maria, again resting her palm over his heart. "Not while there are those of us who carry it with us proudly."

"The Anschluss is inevitable," he said sadly. "As much as I have hoped more people would be willing to fight for our country, I can see now that too many people are afraid of that crazed devil Germany has rallied under."

A shiver passed through Maria's body. "I can understand why people are willing to follow blindly out of fear, but I can never understand how a person can have so much hate, and do such horrible things to innocent people."

"Neither can I, love," said Georg, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. "Neither can I. But he's always wanted this country, from the start. He was born here."

"_What?_" Maria raised her head in shock. "I'm so . . . disgusted."

Georg shook his head. "I'm disgusted and offended beyond words." He looked at Maria and knew now was the best time to tell her, though he dreaded to. "Maria, there is something you must know."

She heard the seriousness of his voice, gulped and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath himself, Georg said, "Maria, I want more than anything for you to be my wife, mother of my children, and mistress of my home. But I'm not sure how long the last part will be possible. If . . . when the Nazis invade and the Anschluss happens, I don't know how long I can stand living here. This is our homeland, and I love it, but when the Nazis invade that home will be gone. My feelings about them are clear, and they have a reputation for annihilating all opposed to them."

A look of terror crossed Maria's face, and he could see her fight the urge to hug her to him again. But she held herself back, seeing he was not finished.

"When the Anschluss happens, I don't know how long we can stay here, Maria. Perhaps for a little while, but only to prepare to leave. I hate the thought of taking you away from here, for I know you love this land as much as I do. But you need to know what will happen if you marry me, the bad as well as the good. I'm sorry I can't give you the life I wanted to give you, Maria, the life you deserve, but I . . . I _cannot _live in a country ruled by a hateful, insane, murderous monster."

Maria looked at him with that gaze that was blazing, the gaze he came to recognize as one that showed her strength. She turned her gaze to the window, where Georg knew she could see the Untersberg, her mountain. She sat like that for a long few moments, deep in thought. Georg began to get nervous – would she be unwilling to make the sacrifice he was asking her to make? He would understand if she couldn't, but . . . how could he be strong without her?

When she got up off his lap, he felt crushed. But then she asked a question he did not expect. "Is there a Bible in this room?"

Taken aback, he scanned his bookshelves. "Um . . . yes, on the left side of that middle shelf, large and bound in leather." He pointed to the place he was describing. She walked over and soon found the heavy volume. After searching through the pages, she seemed to find what she was looking for. Coming back to him, Maria held out the book for him to take. When he held it in his hands, she pointed to the bottom of the right page. "Read verses sixteen and seventeen of the first chapter, please."

After giving her an inquisitive look, Georg looked down at the passage she meant. It was from the Book of Ruth, a story he wasn't very familiar with. But he still read the verses:

_But Ruth said, "Do not press me to leave you or to turn back from following you! Where you will go, I will go; where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die, I will die – there will I be buried. May the Lord do thus and so to me, and more as well, if even death parts me from you!"_

Georg's throat closed up again, the words registering in his mind and in his heart. Maria gently lifted the book from his glass again, and put it down on the table. When he looked up from his lap, he met her gaze, which was radiating strength and love. "I love my country, but not when an evil man controls it. I love my mountain, but if I can't share that with those I loved it's not mine anymore. My home is with you and the children, no matter where we are. Only with you could I ever be happy. Only God can take me away from you, Georg. I need you too."

Not trusting his voice, he took her by the hands, bringing her down to his lap again so he could hold her to him. A great sense of relief passed through him, and a weight seemed to lift off his mind that he hadn't known had been there until now. Even in a world that was growing darker around them, with her by his side he knew he would be all right. More than all right, in fact.

Looking at her face and stroking her cheek, he said tenderly, "Why did God think to bless me with an angel like you?"

Maria blushed and kissed his hands. "For the same reason He thought to bless me with a hero like you."

"A hero? Me? A title and a Maria-Theresa medal doesn't make me a hero."

"No, but bravery, conviction and strength of mind, conscience and heart make you mine."

More touched than ever, Georg brought her face to his and poured all he felt into a kiss. The kiss deepened easily and naturally, and the couple spent some content, loving moments kissing by the window, the sound of the rain in their ears.

When they had gotten up, Georg picked up the newsprint again. After giving it a disdainful look, he threw it into the fireplace and turned back to Maria, taking her hands. "Thankfully, my dear, I've been preparing for quite a while. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew for years that Hitler would come for Austria. So, I began transferring my money to banks in Switzlerland, known for neutrality. Most of it is there and safe now, so when the Anschluss happens, the Nazis will not be able to touch it. If we have to leave, Switzlerland would be the obvious choice. If anything we can go there and empty the accounts. I would not have my family go on the run without being prepared."

Maria's eyes showed her admiration of his thinking. "We will be all right, Georg, I have faith that we will."

"I _know _we will," said Georg, hugging her to him. "With you, anything is possible."

"I love you," she murmured into his shoulder and hugging him tighter.

He kissed her neck tenderly. "And I you, angel."

She pulled away from him and took his hand in hers. "Come, you need to eat something."

Georg chuckled. Now that he indeed felt better, his stomach was calling for food. "You're right, I am quite hungry."

"Then come on," she said brightly, leading him to the door. "After you have your breakfast, we'll do something with the children. They feel cooped up and they are worried about you, since you didn't come to breakfast. Especially Kurt."

"Kurt?" Georg questioned.

Maria turned to look at him with a straight face but twinkling eyes. "Of course. He can't imagine his father missing breakfast, especially since he inheritied his appetite from _you."_

For the first time that day, Georg gave a heartfelt laugh. It felt marvelous.


	10. Nine

_"And when your youth and joy invade my arms_

_And fill my heart, as now they do . . ."_

**Late Morning, August 2, 1937**

Above his study, Georg could hear hurried pacing. Restless, the way he would pace whenever he was agitated. Rightly guessing who would be pacing in the room directly above him, Georg had to give a sympathetic smile. Perhaps now was a good time to give her a lovely surprise. So, after pulling something out of his desk drawer and into his inside jacket pocket, Georg left his study and went up the stairs.

This was one of those days when Max had gallantly offered to watch over the children. He was back in town, starting his two-month long stay. Georg had suggested he come a few weeks before the wedding in order to get used to watching over the children in every way he would need to. The thought made him smile again as he walked up the stairs.

Sure enough, he found Maria in the smaller sitting room on the second floor. They'd labeled it "the wedding room." It was the room where Maria and Georg kept all of the papers and brochures for their wedding. Georg peeped in through the open doorway, and sure enough found Maria pacing the length of the room. The expression on her face was one of near panic, white and wide-eyed. She twisted her hands around in front of her, and she was muttering to herself under her breath words he couldn't make out.

"Maria?"

She immediately gasped and looked up at him; obviously, she'd been so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you," she said, relieved.

Georg chuckled. "Were you expecting a ghost?"

She gave the smallest of chuckles, and ran a hand self-consciously through her hair. "No, it's just . . ." Embarrassed, she lowered her head as if she were ashamed of being caught doing something she shouldn't.

Georg looked at the table where plenty of brochures lay scattered, and in the middle of the table he saw – he understood immediately – the official guest lists. The invitations had all been answered now, and the number of guests had come to between three and four hundred.

He walked forward and, taking Maria's chin between his fingers, made her meet his eyes. He just looked at her, and watched her expression changed to one of frustration and shame. "Oh, Georg, I'm sorry it's just . . . I never knew so much went into planning a wedding, and of this magnitude! Flowers, caterers, decorations, music, everything! And now when I've gotten to the point where I've picked out everything, I see all of the people who are coming and . . . all those people . . . I don't even know any of them!"

At this point, she was close to tears, and Georg immediately wrapped his arms around her, and she held him tightly. "Believe me, darling," he murmured as he rubbed her back. "I wish this wedding didn't have to be so extravagant. If it were up to me, I would marry you with only the children and a few close friends present. But unfortunately, when it comes to the upper class, it is a requirement that a wedding include everybody who is anybody to be pampered, well-fed and entertained."

Maria groaned into his shirt. "It's like were putting on a show!"

Georg chuckled at her accurate simile. "Yes, that can be what it's like in the upper class. The particularly snobbish ones love to show off how much money they can spend."

He pulled his head back and lifted up her face again to meet his. "Just remember through all of this frill and lace what that day is really about, Maria."

Maria's lips curved upwards into a smile, and raised her fingers to stroke his cheek. "My future husband . . ." Her eyes got a dreamy look that he found utterly adorable, even as his heart leapt at what she'd called him. "I am still getting used to calling you my fiancée. You have no idea, Georg, how amazing it is to me that you could love me."

"Well, then, I will have to make sure to remind you how real this is every moment of the rest of our lives. Together."

She closed her eyes in happiness and leaned forward, and he rested his lips against her forehead. "All you have to do is keep your eyes on me, and you'll be down that aisle in no time. All right?"

"All right," she whispered, still sounding a little frightened at the thought but only a little. He knew she would be all right. Maria pulled back from him and walked to the window to look outside. "I am glad that I'll be going back to the Abbey for the day and night before the ceremony."

Georg sighed and looked at her. He was not looking forward to that day. "I wish I could say the same thing."

Maria turned around to look at him, giving a sympathetic smile. "I'll miss you, too, I really will." She turned back around. "But I wouldn't have this another way. It's something I need to do, I feel . . . for a long time, the Abbey was the only place I could call home . . . It will do me good to say good-bye . . ."

Georg stepped up behind her and stroked her neck with his fingers softly. "I understand, Maria. And I hope you will never regret leaving the Abbey." He was surprised that he'd voiced that fear out loud. Georg knew that it had not been easy for Maria to admit her feelings for him and realize her place may not be as a nun. She was leaving all that she knew to become his wife and mother of his children; this would be at least a little scary for her.

Maria abruptly turned around and looked at him with that blaze in her eyes again; whenever she did, it almost seemed to Georg that she could read every thought in his mind. She placed her soft hands in his big ones and spoke to him: "When I ran away, back to the Abbey, I expected to come back home, where all of my confusion and fears would go away. But upon going back, I only found that my thoughts would not go away, only strengthen. And when I came back here, I felt that feeling of coming home I'd always wanted to feel. Because I was coming back to the children and to you. How can I regret coming home?" She finished with a sweet smile, then raised his hands up to kiss them.

Georg smiled, not denying his sense of relief at what she'd told him, and leaned down to give her a kiss. After she'd turned back around to look out the window, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested back against him.

Resting his chin against her temple, he asked, "How long did you want to be a nun, Maria?"

"Hmm . . ." said Maria, thinking. "I believe I began to idolize the life of the sisters after my parents died, when I would climb the tree outside the abbey walls and watch the sisters at work. I would hear them singing, too. It seemed like a real community to me, a real family, what I wanted and needed so much . . . That wish always remained throughout the rest of my life before I came to the Abbey, with the exception of a period of time when I was about Louisa's age."

"Why? What happened then?"

She gave a chuckle. "Well, I became a teenager, and discovered I liked boys."

"Ah," he said, chuckling himself. "You probably had many admirers."

Now she really burst out laughing, and Georg relished in the beautiful sound. "Hardly! I was a tomboy who was too skinny and kept getting scraped knees from climbing trees! At that age, would you have found a girl like that attractive?"

Georg turned her face towards his. "If that tomboy had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most lovely singing voice, as you do, then how could I not?"

She gave an appreciative smile and kissed his cheek. "What were you like at that age?"

He chuckled self-consciously, remembering a time he had nearly forgotten. "I tried my best to be the greatest catch, wanting every girl to like me, especially the pretty ones. My head probably needed either a serious deflating or a knock to it, because sometimes I believe I was as charming as I wanted to be." His fingers traced a line from her ear to her chin and back. "Would you have found a boy like that attractive?"

Maria narrowed her eyes and thought about it. "Hmm . . . if he was as handsome as you are, I don't think I would be able to help myself."

Georg laughed and kissed her nose, holding her closer to him. When he felt the paper of the envelope crinkling in his jacket pocket, he said, "Forgive me, darling." He stepped back from her and she turned around, confused. "I had forgotten that I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes immediately got an excited curious glow, like a child. "A surprise?"

"Yes," Georg said. He looked at the table with all of the wedding brochures and lists. "I know how much work this wedding planning has been for you, so I decided to make sure I did all of the work organizing our honeymoon."

Maria gasped in realization. "Honeymoon? I've barely even thought about it, what we would even do!"

"Well, then," said Georg, pulling out the envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handing it to her. "I hope this pleases you, and it will be worth all of this wedding stress."

Now looking excited, Maria took the envelope from his hands and carefully opened it. When she pulled out the tickets inside, she read what was written on them. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. She looked at him, her eyes shining. "P-Paris? Train tickets to _Paris_?" Her voice was almost breathless from disbelief and excitement.

Georg smiled. "Yes. Just you and me for six weeks in Paris, France."

Her face burst into the biggest, most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. With an exclamation of joy, she jumped straight into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him, surprising Georg. But he soon got over it, and he laughed fully, her excitement and joy invading his body and heart.

"Oh, Georg!" she exclaimed through happy tears into his neck. "I've never even been outside of Austria!"

"Then the rest of the world has been horribly deprived," replied Georg, tightening his hold on her. She pulled her head back to look at him, her eyes shining with happy tears. "How can I ever thank you, Georg?"

Slowly, he set her back down on the ground and gazed at her intensely. "I'm sure I'll think of something once we're married, darling."

Her face burned, but a small smirk formed on her face and she rolled her eyes. "Impossible and incorrigible," she muttered.

He gave a theatrically offended look, making her laugh and then making him laugh. "For six weeks in Paris alone with you, I would marry in a church of a million people! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She kissed him with all of the joy and love she felt, and Georg lifted her off her feet again to spin her around. It was amazing to him how much joy he felt with her.


	11. Ten

_"Then younger than springtime am I . . ."_

**Morning, August 6, 1937**

It was going to be a beautiful day; just the morning alone was enough indication of that. Rare for Austria, the sky was completely cloud free, and the sunrise over the lake was absolutely gorgeous. Georg watched it from the balcony, and gave a contented sigh. He wished Maria were here to watch it with him, but he reminded himself that there would be plenty more opportunities to do so once they were married. He couldn't wait to know the sensation of waking up with her in his arms, to watch the morning lights playing on her features, her skin of cream and roses, her golden hair . . .

Sighing, he walked back inside and finished dressing, reminding himself that in only nine days, they would be one.

After he was all ready, Georg left his room and headed for his study. It was too early for breakfast, so he decided to kill some time by reading a good book (he couldn't look at the morning paper today – he would not tolerate any bad news this day, for good reason).

But when he opened his study door, Georg met quite the surprise. There, on his desk, were seven little sailboats. Each was a different color and slightly different style, and he could tell even from a distance which of his children had made each. In awe, he stepped closer to look at them. He saw that, indeed, his children had made the little model boats themselves. The actual boats, were shaped out of clay and then sculpted and painted. Sticks made the masts, and pieces of scrap fabric made the sail – fabric from a certain pair of drapes. He laughed out loud.

Georg had much fun, as he placed each lovingly on his shelves, looking more closely at the boats. On each boat they had written their names, from Liesl's pretty script to Gretl's clumsy capital letters. The colors of the boats were all different, too, showing their personalities: Liesl a pretty lavendar and white, Frederick dark blue and red, Louisa's forest green and brown, Kurt's orange and black, Brigitta's yellow and light blue, Marta's many shades of pink, and Gretl had painted with each color of the rainbow spectrum.

Also on the desk was a big card, where he could tell each of his children had left their artistic mark. Opening it, he saw written in huge bold letters: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FATHER! **And each child had signed their names, along with some words of love.

Georg should not have been surprised when he felt his throat constricting and his vision blurring. What he'd put his children through the past four years was something he felt he could never forgive himself for, and yet through it all they had still loved him, with all of their hearts they had and still did . . .

When breakfast time came – and Georg had composed himself again – Georg left his study and walked into the front hall. At the same time, he saw his children coming down the stairs. Both parties stopped at the sight of each other. Georg took in the sight of all seven of them, with excited and nervous apprehension on their faces; they knew he'd seen their gifts.

Moved once again as he recalled the sight of those seven homemade sail boats, Georg just smiled and motioned for his children to home to him with his head. All seven children smiled and immediately ran to their father, whose arms had opened to receive them.

Such a precious moment is hard to describe, and is best left to the imagination. Each child was kissed and held and thanked individually, as well as the father once trying to hug all of his children at once. There were more than a few tears shed and many smiles and laughs. Finally, Georg looked at all of his children surrounding him, and said in a choked voice, "Thank you, my children. Thank you so much." And it wasn't just the boats and card he was thanking them for.

His gaze then turned to the staircase, and his breath was taken away. There, on the middle of the steps, stood Maria, who was smiling down on her family with happy tears in her eyes. She was wearing that blue dress he loved so much, the first time she'd worn it since the night they'd confessed their love and agreed to marry. She looked so beautiful standing there, and he gave a silent prayer of gratitude, like he'd done every day for weeks, that she was here.

Both made their way towards each other, until Georg stood in front of Maria, who stood on the last step, standing a little taller than him. She said nothing as yet, but kept smiling.

Georg lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek, murmuring, "Angels shoudn't cry, unless they are tears of pure happiness."

"And they are," said Maria softly, bringing her own hands up to frame his face. Her whole being radiated love. "Happy birthday, my captain."

This was the first time he'd ever heard those simple words of congratulations spoken with true sincerity and love, really meaning it. She was really saying, "I'm so happy you're alive and in my life." And he could only feel the same. In response, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She laughed into his mouth and held him just as tightly.

When he set her down, the sound of "Aww"s and giggles made both of them break the spell. Both had completely forgotten that the children were in the front hall. While a very embarrassed Maria hid her red face into his chest, Georg said firmly but with a smile, "Dining room, now!"

Still giggling, all of the children quickly went into the dining room, and Georg lifted Maria's face up. It was as beet red as it had been the night they'd first danced. "They might as well get used to seeing moments like that – I can't always keep away from you, you know."

Maria managed to roll her eyes but she still smiled.

"Now," said Georg, authoritatively but with that twinkle in his eye that made him look like a naughty schoolboy. "As the birthday boy, I would like for the most beautiful woman in the house to escort me in to breakfast."

"All right," said Maria, and made to leave his side. "Now I just have to look for the most beautiful woman in the house."

But Georg did not let go of her, and pulled her closer to give her another powerful kiss that told her not to dispute the wishes of the birthday boy.

She seemed to get the message, for a moment later he and Maria entered the dining room arm in arm.

It proved to be the perfect start to what would be a perfect day for Georg. Even after nearly two scores of years on Earth, Georg could not recall a more wonderful birthday. He and his family went up to Maria's mountain, the same place she had first taught the children to sing. He'd never been up there before, and it was his specific request that he be taken there. The family had a picnic and played games. When it was a few hours before dinner, Georg and Max went out for a drink and walk together – they had no other choice, since Maria and the children had locked themselves in the kitchen, cooking up something special for him on his special day. He had no doubts as to what it would be, but even Georg was unprepared for the rich chocolate cake his fiancée and children had cooked for him. They knew him too well – he had the biggest sweet tooth in the family. After dinner and many pieces of chocolate cake, the family all sat in the drawing room and sang songs, as was their custom. The children did most of it, wanting to show off for their father and make him smile.

At bedtime, Maria led the children upstairs to bed, while Georg decided to walk off his three pieces of chocolate cake before his alone time with Maria, the part of the day he'd been most looking forward to.

This time, it was Georg who was sitting on the stone bench and Maria who approached him with a "Hello." But now the circumstances were nothing but joyous. Georg smiled and held out his hands to her. She immediately came forward and took them both. He guided her down onto the bench and held her close, not finding the words to describe his happiness.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Maria, after some content moments of silence.

"No," replied Georg. Maria's head shot up, but before she could look offended or sad, he amended, "That is not the proper word. I would say somewhere between wonderful and perfect." He spoke truthfully: he couldn't quite call the day perfect because he couldn't yet begin and end the day with her the way he so wanted to. But he thought it best not to tell her this and make her blush or uncomfortable.

Maria seemed satisfied with the answer and kissed his cheek. Pulling away, she suddenly got a nervous look in her eyes, which he noticed.

"What's that look for?" he asked gently.

Maria took a deep breath, got up from the bench and went towards the tree near the bench. He saw her bend down and pick something up – something she'd obviously put down before he'd spotted her. She was carrying a small package neatly wrapped in pretty paper, which she held out for him.

Georg took the small package and unwrapped it carefully. Inside the box was a pair of cufflinks. Looking closely at them, Georg could see that these were a true work of art. They weren't new, but were cleaned and polished well, so they looked as good as new. Engraved in the precious metal of each was an Edelweiss image. Smiling, Georg looked up at Maria's face, which showed her hope of him liking them. "Help me put them on, my dear."

Maria sat down on the bench beside him and helped him with his task, removing the ones he was wearing already and putting in the new ones. "Where did you find these? They are absolutely beautiful."

"I'm very glad you like them," said Maria, relieved. "And . . . they belonged to my father."

Now he was very surprised, and looked at her wide-eyed. "Your father? Didn't you tell me your parents died when you were Marta's age?"

"Yes, they did. Their valuable possessions were very few: a pearl rosary of my mother's, and the cufflinks of my father. I want you to have these."

Georg had never been so touched by a gift before. She was giving him something so precious – the last tangible memory of her father. "Maria . . ." he began, hesitant to take something like that away from her, but she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"They've been locked away for long enough in a box; they are so beautiful, and deserve to be worn. I know my father would want me to give these to the man that held my heart."

Georg raised a hand to her cheek, getting lost in the beauty of her eyes in the moonlight. "Oh, my love . . ."

She kissed his palm tenderly, and said, "Happy Birthday, Georg."

"Yes, it is," said Georg, before gathering her in his arms again. Stroking her cheek again, he repeated, "Yes it is," before kissing her with all of the love in his heart.

Though he had aged another year, his heart was alive and young and full of love for his beloved in his arms.

**A/N: ** _All right, all of my faithful readers, I am now asking for help: I am stuck, as far as inspiration for the next little vignette. For those of you who know the song, you know which lyric comes next, and for those who have been reading, you know the format I've been using. So, please please please tell me your ideas for how the next one on the list should go, because I'm not writing again until I get a good idea, and I have none right now!_

_I am so grateful to all of you readers, especially those who leave reviews - I appreciate every word I get! And I hope to get some more now - I need ideas!_


	12. Eleven

_"Gayer than laughter am I . . ."_

**Late Morning, August 8, 1937**

The wedding was now only a week away, and one could practically cut through the excitement with a knife. Georg and Maria were spending as much time with the children as they could prior to the upcoming six-week separation. Both were very touched to see that all of the children would miss them. Then all seven of them started to tell their parents what they could bring back for them from Paris in order to soothe the separation.

Georg rolled his eyes and exclaimed to the heavens, "What modest children I've raised!" Maria just laughed heartily.

One cloudy late morning, Georg came back home from town to find Maria and the children all gathered in the drawing room. Frederick and Maria were locked in a competitive card game, while the other children were all watching, eager to see who would win.

Georg walked in just in time to see Maria reveal a royal flush with a happy smile on her face. "Sorry, Frederick, I believe this trumps you."

Frederick groaned. "You only just learned this game! How can you be so good?"

"It must be beginner's luck," said Georg, making his presence known. His children greeted him enthusiastically, the little ones jumping up to hug him.

"Well, I think I'm just talented," rhetorted Maria with a cocky smile.

Georg mirrored her expression, suddenly feeling as young as his sons. "And _I _think that an experienced player like me would beat you."

"Is that a challenge, Captain?"

"Do you accept?"

The couple looked at each other with daring gazes, and the children watched in excited anticipation; this would certainly be fun to watch.

"Well, if you really want to loose a battle, dear Captain, be my guest," said Maria, indicating the pillow in front of her.

Smirking, Georg sat down and gathered up the cards. He shuffled them in quite a show-offy way, causing her to roll her eyes and pretend she was not impressed.

And so the playing began. Georg was the master of the poker face – his years in the military and being raised in the upper class had taught him this perfectly. Maria, however, was not quite as skilled in that area. The only time she'd ever employed it successfully in any way had been the day she'd returned. Though it had been enough to make Georg extremely nervous before confronting her, it was not enough to make him stop hoping completely. Now, he had gotten to the point where he could read her very well, and her very expressive eyes always managed to give away something about her hand.

So he won the first game without much trouble. Maria only pursed her lips and said, "Best two out of three."

That turned soon turned into, "Best three out of five," then "Best four out of seven," each phrase getting more and more frustrated as Georg's cocky grin got a bit bigger.

Just Georg had won the sixth straight game, Frau Schmidt poked her head in to announce lunch. Seven giggling children were ushered to the dining room by a very annoyed and bitter Maria. Georg followed, still smirking, finding that expression on her face absolutely adorable. Lunch passed without the facial expressions much changing by anybody. The most priceless moment of the meal for Georg came from Gretl saying to her future mother, "I thought you said you never loose at games, Fraulein Maria."

It took all of his strength not to chuckle as Maria was caught in her brag. She tried to compose her face into one of calm confidence as she murmured to her vegetables, "That's true, Gretl, and I don't when I let people win once and a while."

Now he burst into a merry laugh as he crossed his arms and through his head back. She shot him a dirty look without lifting her head, but that did not deter him. His children watched him with surprised and happy expressions – the sound of their father's laughter had been a sound they'd missed for so long and relished in now.

When his laughter had lessened if not abated entirely, Maria said, still gazing at him in that sharp way, "Children, you all remember what to do if I blow my silly whistle, right?"

Now Georg was not laughing anymore, as he watched his children all nod eagerly, a new cheekiness shining in their eyes.

"Good," said Maria, and went back to eating. Georg followed her example, thinking it wise to probably not risk himself any further.

At the end of the meal, Georg said to the table at large, "Well, children, what game would you all like to play now, since the sun has come out?"

"Hide and seek tag!" piped up Kurt immediately, eager to play his favorite game. The rest of his children all nodded in agreement.

"Will you play with us, Father?" said Marta beside him.

Looking at all the big pairs of eyes looking at him eagerly – Maria was pointedly looking away, still stubborn – he sighed and replied, "Well, since I seem to be having a lucky day, how can I refuse?"

Maria scrunched her nose at him and rose from the table with everyone else. She refused to let him hold her hand on the way out, and he was torn between amusement and missing her touch. His pleasant and slightly cocky mood won out, and the children all drew lots to see who would be the first "it." Louisa won and she smiled; she preferred chasing to hiding.

"Will I find you first, father?" asked Louisa, smiling.

"Oh, no, my girl," said a still very cocky Georg, "I am impossible to find when I don't want to be found."

The rules of the game were simple: while everyone else went to hide, the person who was "it" searched for them. When they would find someone, the hider would try to run. Once caught, they were employed to help search for the other hiders. A rule in the Von Trapp house was that this game was always to be played outside – he didn't like the idea of his children chasing each other in the house.

So now the Captain was perched behind some large hydrangea bushes, and in the far distance he could hear the sounds of the children's laughter and running. He smiled satisfactorily to himself that he had remained successfully hidden.

That is, until an arm wrapped loosely around his neck and a hand went over his eyes. He was so shocked he couldn't move away.

"What's this?" a sweet voice murmured in his ear. "A sea captain caught unawares? Tut tut tut, and you claimed you were . . . what was it . . . 'impossible to find when you didn't want to be found'?"

Even as the captain's lips tightened in embarrassment, he smiled. "I said that to the _children_. There will never be a time when I don't want _you _to find me."

"Nice try," said Maria, and playfully poked him in the chest. "Now I've caught you, and there are still two children left to be found. Which means, _you loose."_

"Ah, but Fraulein," said Georg. "If you were out searching for me, that means that _you _were found before me. _You loose first._"

She gave a giggle, and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, uncovering his eyes. "Ah, but Captain, as all seven of your children will testify, I have not been found by any of them. I eluded them all for the sole purpose of finding you and proving your boast wrong. And I did. Now surrender, soldier."

"A sea captain never surrenders," said Georg in his best "captain" voice, but he could not hide that embarrassed smile completely.

Suddenly, the tone of Maria's voice changed from arrogant and teasing to sweet and pleading. "Please?" She gave the side of his neck of a kiss, a little timidly but still, it was enough to send a tremor through every cell in his body.

"Well, when you put it that way, my darling . . ." He turned around and in turn snaked his arms around her waist, looking into her dancing blue eyes. "I surrender completely."

She gave a satisfied smile and looked around apprehensively. "When do you think they will find us?"

"If there is a God, then no time soon," Georg almost growled and quickly captured her mouth with his own. He lowered them to the ground, glad to have a stolen moment with this future bride. Pulling away, he traced her face idly with his index finger. _Only one week more, _he thought, and resolved his promise to control himself. "Oh, I've missed your stubbornness, my dear. Have you any idea how adorable your face is when you are?"

Maria rolled her eyes but giggled. "You didn't seem to think that when you first met me. And I'm sure you won't always find it adorable." Her tone had turned a little serious now.

Georg's did too, as he reverently cupped her cheek. "But I'll never stop loving you, and all of you."

Her eyes became bright with love. "Promise?"

Georg moved his hand to lace his fingers with her own, and rested his forehead against hers. "Promise."

**A/N: **_Thanks to 'elphabastwin' for the inspiration - hope you like it! Only one vignette and an epilogue to go!_


	13. Twelve

_". . . Angel and lover, heaven and earth, am I with you."_

**Evening, August 13, 1937**

Georg entered the dining room for dinner with almost a spring in his step. At last, the wedding was so near! Tomorrow, he would take Maria back to the abbey, and the day after that, they would become man and wife. All of the preparations were made, ready to be executed starting tomorrow. Just that afternoon, Max had escorted Maria into town to pick up her wedding dress, arriving back home with just enough time to change for dinner.

The moment Georg set eyes on his fiancée, however, he could tell that something was wrong. For one thing, she was avoiding is attempts to make eye contact. And for the other, she was focusing completely on the children, being her usual cheerful self, but one could tell there was something slightly forced behind it. All through dinner and after in the drawing room, her behavior was reminded him of the evening she had come back from the abbey. It broke his heart; this was not how a woman about to get married should be acting. Something must have happened in town, for before she left she had been her normal, cheerful self. Looking at Max for an explanation, Georg had received a look that said_ I'll tell you when we're alone._

After Maria had went upstairs with the children to put them to bed, Max and Georg had remained behind in the drawing room. "All right, Max, what in the world has happened?" he demanded; Maria's behavior was starting to scare him. Was she having pre-wedding jitters? Even doubts?

Max gave a heavy sigh and gave him a truly apologetic look. "Well, on our way out of the shop, we ran into the worst person possible to run into at this point."

At first, Georg was at a loss, but the look in Max's eyes soon made him realize the worst. "Oh, Max, please don't tell me . . ."

Max just nodded sorrowfully. "Apparently, a designer she admires is currently showing in Salzburg, and when we literally bumped into each other, there was no way we could not exchange greetings."

"More must have been exchanged than that," said Georg, who was nervous now.

Again, Max sighed. "The entire conversation lasted no more than five minutes, and no direct insults were made. But you know Elsa: subtext is something she masters, and she managed to say in a few choice witty comments the worst things to say to help Maria's confidence."

Georg spoke through gritted teeth. "What, exactly, did she say?"

Max spoke in a bitter, sarcastic tone that he rarely used, being of a generally pleasant nature. "Oh, my personal favorites include 'You're such a lovely young lady, it's such a shame you weren't born into the upper class, then this would all be a much easier situation for everybody' and 'You mustn't listen to the gossip going around, my dear – your rosy cheeks that night were enough to tell anyone how little experience you have.' "

Georg was pacing now; he was very angry. "This may be the first time I've ever wanted to hit a woman," he muttered through his still gritted teeth.

But Max was not finished. "There was something else, Georg, that I realized while Elsa spoke to her. The night of the party, after my dinner partner had gone upstairs to change, I saw Elsa follow her with a determined look on her face. And one of the marks she made to Maria made it clear that Elsa had spoken to Maria privately before: 'I believe I was right in saying there was nothing more irresistable to a man than a woman who is in love with him.' Which I can only conclude meant that . . ." Max trailed off, leaving Georg to piece together the rest.

He did, and everything made so much more sense now! If Elsa had spoken to Maria that night of the party, enlightening her about what they felt for each other, of course Maria would have been scared enough to run! Any last respect he'd had for Elsa had gone by now. The only thing he was grateful for was that Elsa had not put up a fight when ending their engagement, but he realized that it wasn't her way – nothing was direct with her, everything was done with subtlety, as he'd heard today.

"How was Maria through this?" asked Georg, in quite a different tone of voice and stopping in his pacing.

Max gave his saddest sigh yet. "She was nothing but polite through those long five minutes. But those honest eyes of hers burned, and she was quiet all the way back to the villa, to the moment she saw the children and tried to be her usual self."

"Thank you for telling me this, Max," said Georg.

"Now you go take care of her," replied Max with seriousness. "It was easy to tell in her honest eyes that Elsa's comments had an impact on her. I imagine she must be feeling a little unconfident now."

Georg nodded and headed for his study, his mind racing with how he could cheer her up. Remembering that day when she had comforted him, inspiration suddenly hit him.

Half an hour later, Georg looked for Maria, ready. She was nowhere in the house, and that familiar feeling of fear came to him again. But once he stepped out onto the back terrace, he spotted her. That familiar silouhette of her figure framed against the lake as the leaned against its gate. He walked slowly, softly, reading her posture and body language: slumped and shaking. When he was a few feet from her, the sound of quiet sobs came to his ears, and his heart broke for her.

Wordlessly, he stepped up to stand right behind her, letting his footsteps annouce his presence. He cringed when he saw her body posture instantly stiffen, and a silent gasp left her mouth. Remembering how she'd comforted him on that rainy morning two weeks ago, Georg wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin against her temple. She didn't immediately unstiffen, but when Georg placed gentle kisses on her hair, Maria let out a long, deep sigh that seemed to voice her sobs she had cried. Her body collapsed back against his, and she raised her hands to clutch his arms, and buried her face in the crook of his elbow.

"Max told me what happened," Georg murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Maria shook her head and didn't raise it. "Nothing she said was a lie."

"And I don't give a damn about any of it."

He said it with such fierceness that Maria raised her head and turned around, while he kept his arms wrapped tight around her. Maria's face still held traces of the tears that had fallen. Her chin trembled, and it was clear what she was saying was difficult for her. "You had a life planned before me, a life that wouldn't have been . . . looked down upon . . . I feel like I . . . just ruined your plans."

"What have you ruined?" asked Georg, his voice intimate but fierce. He would drive these silly and false thoughts from her mind once and for all. "If you hadn't entered my life, I would still be blowing my whistle and treating my children like soldiers. I would have entered into a loveless marriage that would never have made me happy. You did not ruin my life, Maria – you _saved_ it."

Maria bit her lip, and her eyes burned with tears and fierce love. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chin. "I just want to please you, and I'm so scared that . . . once we're married . . . I won't know how to . . ." Her voice drifted and he saw the burning in her cheeks. A sweep of tenderness came through his heart, and he pulled back his face to grant her with a half-smile.

"What's all of this foolish talk? Maria, I knew I wanted you long before I admitted I loved you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay in my room, night after night, knowing you were just down the hall. There is no way that you couldn't please me, in any way Maria, and I will guide you through every step. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

Finally, reassurance seemed to spread across her face. Maria sighed contentedly as she leaned into him, and he embraced her tightly. "I'll do my best, Georg, to be the wife you deserve."

"Do you remember what you said to me the first day after we became engaged? I was holding you just like this by the lake, and you put your hands on my heart when you spoke?"

Maria thought for a moment, and Georg could swear he could hear her smile as she said, "That there was nothing about you that I would change."

"The same goes for you, my love," he murmured, stroking her neck. "Don't you dare change for any reason." A moment of silence passed before Georg realized that he had something more to know. "Maria, may I ask you something? Please understand that I only ask because I want to know everything that happened."

Maria pulled back her head to look at him, curious and confused. "Of course."

"Did . . . on the night of the party, did Elsa speak to you then as well?"

Maria's eyes got a sad and bitter look in them, and she focused her gaze on his tie as she nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't think it was important, and I didn't want you to think badly of her or for myself to be malicious."

_She really is too good_ thought Georg as he lifted her chin up. "I am just glad to know that it wasn't only me that scared you away."

Maria gave him small, amused and tender smile. "Since when have I ever been scared of you?"

Georg chuckled and stroked her cheek gently as his gaze once again turned serious. "What did she say to you that night, Maria, that scared you?"

She gave a small sigh. "You mustn't be mad at her, Georg. You two were all but engaged, and that party had been in her honor. She had a good reason. All she said was a truth that I was scared to face: that we were in love with each other. And also . . . well . . ." She lowered her gaze as if in shame before she ended in a whisper: "That you would get over it soon enough, as men do."

Georg set his jaw in anger, for he couldn't help being angry with Elsa for saying that to Maria and scaring her. But he ignored that: instead, he again lifted Maria's face up to meet his eyes. Her own eyes widened as she saw the fire in his eyes.

_"Never."_

That was all he said before he kissed her as he'd never kissed her before. This was a kiss that wiped away any trace of doubt or insecurity. Their arms wrapped around each other, needing to cling on to something as they were swept into a sea of passion, deeper than they've ever gone. Their tongues tangled in a fierce dance of passion. Georg could feel his restraint slipping away from him as he moved his mouth along her jaw line, down he throat, along the neckline of her dress. His hands moved almost of their own accord down her back, across her waist, and slowly upward. Then he felt Maria moan throatily as his mouth met hers again and she involuntarily arched into him. She gasped as she felt his arousal, and he was able to regain his senses. Slowly, he pulled away from her and turned around, willing his body to calm down. _Just two more days, and we won't have to stop._ He repeated this in his head a few times until he felt himself calm again. Turning around, he saw her leaning against the gate, flushed and breathing hard.

"Like I said, my dear," said Georg, his voice just barely shaking with feeling. "There is no way you could not please me."

Maria let out a nervous, high-pitched chuckle as she tried to steady her breathing. Smiling at her gently, Georg held out his hand for her. "I want to show you something." When she'd given him her hand, he led Maria to a stone where he'd placed the leather bible from his study. Maria smiled when she saw it, and Georg was happy to see the curious and eager look on her face.

"You know, Maria," said Georg, after they'd sat down and he'd picked up the heavy volume. "This book has many different things inside. Stories, songs, laws, letters, essays, proverbs . . . it's quite fascinating. Have you read the Song of Solomon?"

Maria twisted her lips, thinking. "Not that I recall . . ."

"Did you know it is actually a love song between a bride and groom?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "No, really?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Georg, and opened the volume to the very book, and pointed to a specific passage near the end, saying, "Read that."

Maria complied, and read the passage out loud, her voice getting more and more emotional and deep with each word:

_Set me as a seal upon your heart_, _as a seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, passion fierce as the grave. Its flashes are flashes of fire, a raging flame. Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it. If one offered for love all the wealth of one's house, it would be utterly scorned._

Maria looked at him with a gaze that said everything that needed to be said. As he looked at her, Georg once again realized just how blessed he truly was to have her. His gaze intensified as he cupped her chin, pulling her face to his, their lips meeting in a gentle but powerful kiss, just as their first had been.

Their hearts are one.


	14. Epilogue

**Morning, August 16, 1937**

_So focused was Georg on the smoothness of her wrist beneath his fingertips that he did not notice she had woken up. Then again, she kept her eyes closed. Only when he saw her stir a little did he look at Maria's face. Though her eyes stayed shut, a small smile had appeared on her visage. Now Georg smiled, stroking the pale skin of her inner arm. "Does that smile mean you are awake?"_

_ Maria slowly shook her head. "I don't want to wake up," she said in a voice low from sleep, completely relaxed and with a deep emotion. "Yesterday . . . last night . . . all too wonderful to be true . . . I don't want this dream to end . . ."_

_ Georg moved his hand from her arm to her face, cupping her cheek gently. "This is only the beginning, Maria, and it is very much real."_

_ "Do you promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ Slowly, Maria opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes, then her gaze focused on her husband. The small smile on her face only grew as her eyes burned with emotion._

_ "Hello," said Georg, in awe of how beautiful she looked. He had dreamt of this for so long, and it was even more wonderful than he dreamed. His thumb stroked her cheekbone gently._

_ "Hello," she replied, raising her own hand to play with the hair on the back of his neck. Even such a simple touch as that was enough to ignite a spark in him. Groaning softly, he leaned down and met her lips with his in a gentle, lingering kiss._

_ Pulling away, Georg asked, "How do you feel, my love?"_

_ Maria closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "Everything . . . I never knew I could feel so much . . . feel so happy . . ." Her fingers traced the line of his jaw. "That I could touch heaven in your arms . . ."_

_ He tenderly kissed her palm, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin._

_ "Are you . . . um, I mean . . . oh, what are the right words . . ." she trailed off softly, suddenly shy and turning her gaze to the side._

_ "What is it, Maria?" asked Georg, turning her face up to meet his gaze._

_ "Are . . . are _you_ satisfied?" He'd never heard a more timid tone in her voice, and a tender smile crossed his face._

_ "One thing I have learned about you, darling," said Georg, leaning down to rub his cheek against her own, whispering in her ear, "You always exceed even my most beautiful dreams." His lips trailed slowly from her ear down her jaw line to her throat. Maria moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, becoming aroused as she unconsciously arched her back._

_ Some birds who must have been in the tree just outside their window began chirping loudly, interrupting their activities. Georg raised his head, looking extremely annoyed._

_ "What do you think they're trying to tell us?" asked Maria, in an equally annoyed tone, turning her head towards the window._

_ "Nothing I care to hear," said Georg. Kissing her cheek, he murmured, "One moment," and rose from the bed. He grabbed his dressing gown from the bedpost, putting it on as he walked to the windows. He shut each one of them and drew the curtains. The outside world could wait for a while – no one likes to be interrupted in paradise._

_ Turning around to face the bed, Georg saw Maria had sat up, covering her body out of habit with the silken-white bed sheet. He had to smile at that. Slowly, he walked back towards her, an intense gaze in his eyes. Reaching the side of the bed, Georg brought his hand up to slowly ease hers down, never once removing his gaze from her eyes. Her hand fell and the sheet dropped without much resistance. _

_ Maria's gaze fell to his partly exposed chest, and she raised her hands to rest both over his strongly – increasingly rapid – beating heart. He could feel himself becoming aroused again. Her hands rose up his chest to his shoulders, her fingers sliding beneath the surface of the fabric. She looked into his eyes, as if asking permission. He just smiled. She moved her hands, and the dressing gown slid off his body._

_ All barriers are broken._

_ "I love you, my husband," said Maria, looking up into his eyes. A spark lit in her eyes as she called him that._

_To hear her call him that made Georg's heart overflow with that profound emotion of pure joy. At last, he was whole again, when he never thought he would be. After Agathe had died, all of the good in life had vanished in his eyes. But Maria had burst into his life like a shooting star, blazing an unforgettable trail that burned his vision. She had awakened him to the joys of life, and opened his heart to his children again. And then he'd fallen in love with her so completely, and she in return. What more could he want out of life? With his family and his new love, he is joyfully complete._

_Georg's hands went to her waist, helping her to rise in her kneeling position, so her face was almost level with his. His lips touched hers even as he whispered, "My beloved wife . . ."_

_ Maria smiled against his lips even as they kissed passionately. Georg wrapped his arms tightly around her back, and hers wrapped around his neck. The new husband and wife sank back onto the crumpled bedsheets and soft mattress, ready to once again show each other how great their love was in every way completely . . ._

_ They are one._

And when your youth and joy invade my arms

And fill my heart as now they do, then

Younger than springtime am I,

Gayer than laughter am I,

Angel and lover, heaven and earth,

Am I with you.


End file.
